Confessions of A True Vixen
by Da Baddest King
Summary: She forced back the tears "Naruto, you cant love me, I'm a stripper" she told him over again, "Yes I can Ino, just let me be with you" He begged her. It was very clear to him, it didn't matter if she stripped for a living, he was in love with her. NarIno
1. Welcome To Vixens

**A/N: Hello everyone again and welcome to the beginning of my new story _In Love With A Stripper._The sequel to _Our Eye's Locked In Room 220_is currently being made right now so just give me some time and in the meantime, enjoy this story which may have _SOME_ girl on girl action and very very hard/dark situations to read so please don't flame, here's the first chapter of it and yea that's basically it, enjoy =]****

* * *

**

_**Welcome To Vixens...**_

The sweat ran down the blonds face as she saw the lights dim in her direction as the curtains began to slide open. She was nervous as she was about to go up on stage to perform what she usually did every night, she thought she be used to it by now but the embarrassment still hid beneath her soul of what she did for money.

"Introducing to the stage, our fabulous Lollipop!" The announcer with the microphone yelled as he waved his arm for the blond to come out from the shadows. Lollipop was what she was known for at the strip club called_ Vixens_, even thought that was her stage name, her real name _Ino _would never leave her side. Ino made her way to the front of the stage that had one long metal pole connecting to the floor up to the ceiling, her black high heels click-clacked over to the pole as she heard the loud yells from horny men coming in front of the stage, already throwing dollar bills up at her to fetch like a dog.

Ino earned the name Lollipop by doing extra work for extra cash, one way or another, it was all money to Ino. The black panties she wore sparkled as the beams of lights coming from the ceiling hit the cheep diamonds connected around her waist and abdominal, the tight black bra she wore also sparkled with the diamonds on the nipple area. Ino forced a fake smile to her face and gripped the pole tightly, waving her long blond hair away from her face and wrapping her right thigh around the metallic pole.

"Upside down!" The men yelled as she squeezed her breast tight against the pole, making the men holler more as she slide down the pole with her vagina massaging itself against the pole, she whipped her body back to her feet and began to move slowly to the beat of the slow song playing around the club. Ino, better know as Lolipop, moved slowly around the pole while jerking her hand up and down the pole slowly, teasing the aroused men, and two woman at the center of the crowd.

Ino had been used to all their shouting comments, so she did as they wanted. Ino jumped up in mid air in her high heels and wrapped her legs around the pole securely, spinning around in a circle and waving her left hand towards the crowd. On her two feet again, Ino awaited her friend she had met at Vixens a year ago. The pink haired female wearing the same exact outfit Ino was wearing, except in hot pink, came out walking in her blood red high heels.

Pinky, was her stage name as well, do to her pink hair. Ino had met the young girl once when she was hired by the clubs manager to work one night, as Ino danced on the pole that night, Pinky came out and tripped over Ino, falling on top of the blonds body and receiving a lot of money for the scene. Ever since then, the manager had kept her on stage, performing with the one and only, Lollipop.

"Sakura" Ino waved at Sakura who was walking seductivly towards her, Ino hated to act out a girl on girl scene for all the pigs in the club. But like she always thought, money was money either way you make it. Ino was twenty, while Sakura was two years younger then her yet she knew the moves like a pro. Sakura took her hand and extanded it towards Ino's stomache, massaging it up to the bottom of her breasts, almost but not quite.

"Give it to her!" Men yelled as Ino stood with her back against the metallic pole and Sakura's hand ran down her thighs, Ino pushed Sakura away a bit as she turned around and bended her body over in front of Sakura, letting Pinky slap her ass with a quick hit. "What am I doing?" She asked herself many nights, she swallowed her pride for a living. Sakura stood back and put her finger to her lip, looking out into the crowd until her eye came across a brunette male sitting quietly, massaging his crotch as if nobody saw what he was doing.

"You!" Sakura pointed to the guy who was now blushing red and moved her finger towards herself, indicating to come forth. Ino saw where Sakura was taking this and walked over to the side of the stage to get a steel chair folded out and placed it near the center of the pole. The guy walked over to the stage slowly as two ushers helped him climb up on the wooden platform, Ino placed the young handsome guy down on the chair and opened his legs up, gripping the pole once again, Ino jumped up and slid down slowly with her ass between his legs, Sakura watched, trying to figure out how to top that move.

Pinky told Ino to move aside as she gripped the pole with her back facing it, Sakura moved her legs up while keeping her body floating in the air do to the pole and wrapped her legs around the brunets head, moving him closer, barely getting a good sniff. Ino saw Sakura unwrapped her legs from the young man and moved in closer, down on her knees, crawling towards the guy with hunger in her eye's her job did turned her on at points.

The guy watched as Ino buried her face between his legs and rotated her face in a full circle, feeling his bulge on her forehead. Sakura walked behind the young man and moved her thigh over his head, bending her body over, she licked the side of the guys face with the tip of her tongue. Ino turned the opposite direction and ran the back of her head down between his thighs, ending the first step of their scene and watching all the green dollars being thrown on stage for the duo. Ino was smiling at the crowd while picking up the money with Sakura when she looked deep in the crowd to see a blond male looking at her with innocent eye's, something sparked inside Ino but was interrupted when the announcer asked the duo to kick it up a notch.

Ino stepped to her feet and waved Sakura to come finish off their performance, Sakura walked over to Ino and got about a inch apart from them. Sakura ran her fingers down Ino's spine, sending a awkward feeling of pleasure down her body. The pink haired female moved her lips down Ino's breast and bit the tip of Ino's bra, sliding it down it with her teeth, exposing Ino's breasts with the cheep stick-on diamonds covering her nipples. The crowd of men exploded into a frenzy, Ino thought she was here to strip for them, but instead found herself barely having sex with another girl.

"That's enough, I'm not going any further" Sakura moved away and watched as more of the green was being thrown in their direction. Sakura knew she was on the road to being a millionare by the end of her easy career. The two performers picked up all the money but just then, as Ino was bending over to pick up her last bill, a overweight man with a short mohawk and a greasy shirt slapped her ass with force. Ino turned around to see the fat man laughing it up with his other friends, two times the size of him, "Dirty Bitch!" They yelled in her face and pointed at their crotch underneath the fat. With the bit of dignity, Ino walked off stage in tears.

Sakura counted her money in the back room where the dancers and performers got ready, she counted her money twice with a large grin attached to her face. That all changed when she saw Ino walk into the room with her money in her hands, all crumbled up. "Ino, whats wrong!?" Sakura got out her tall seat and ran over towards the blond who was trying the wipe away the tears, "What happened? You made a lot of money" Sakura didn't know how far away from that was the problem.

"Is not that Sakura" Ino moved passed her and walked over to her small booth, covering her exposed breast that hung in place, "Its nothing Sakura, really" Ino looked up at Sakura with a fake smile, "I just need to get ready, I'll drive you home" Ino got up to try to get rid of Sakura but she wasnt having a sorry excuse, "I'm serious Sakura, I'm alright" Ino looked down at her high heels, letting the drips of tears fall down on her toes.

"I'll wait for you outside the door, I'll be right back I'm going to change out of these clothes to give you privacy. I need to go to the bathroom" Sakura said seriously with a concerned look and headed out the room with a bag of clothes and her money inside it. Ino waited until she stop hearing footsteps to turn around and get changed.

Ino turned her back against the door and headed over the small closer near her booth, she took a seat on her steel chair and slid out of her high heels and placed them in a small box, "What a night" Ino shook her head at the comment the huge man made, that changed when she looked over at the stack of money on top of her dresser. Ino was flicking off the cheep stick-on diamonds on her erected nipples when she heard footsteps approach the door.

"Sakura, I said I'm fi-" Ino's voice faded when she saw the large man that slapped her ass earlier that night, staring at her with thirst in his eye's, "Um, your not suppose to be here" Ino covered her exposed nipples and looked around her booth for the small pocket knife she kept just in case in one of these situations, believe it or not, she had cut a guy or two in the very same room.

"C'mon baby, I just want to feel good. For the right price?" The huge man moved in closer, almost waddling over to her with his hands out. Ino stepped back in fear, hoping this man wouldnt have his way with her this way, "Don't be scared" The man said as he began to unbuckle his pants, sliding them down his thighs along with his boxers, he stroked his small fat member in his hand, pre-cum oozing out the head of it

"Get off me you pig!" Ino yelled and slapped the man across the face as he was one inch away from her face. The man turned his face down at her and raised the back of his hand, slapping Ino down on her back, Ino struggled to move out of his grasp but he was quick for a big man.

"Come here bitch!" The man yanked Ino by her blond hair and forced her to her feet, "I want a taste of that sweet pussy of yours!" The big man moved Ino back against the dresser and moved between her legs, "Mmm" He moaned, kissing her neck slowly and jerking his fat cock on her panties, "Let me slide dose off for you" He smiled sinisterly at her as he began to slide down her panties before beind bashed in the back of the head with a steel chair.

"What the hell!" The man fell to his knees as Sakura stood over him with rage in her eye's and the steel chair in both her hands, "Oh, so you want this dick to don't you?" The man struggled to get to one foot as Sakura swung the steel chair once again at his head but he caught it, grasping the chair and moving it closer to him, he slapped Sakura down to the ground.

Ino found a bathrobe nearby and slid in it before getting to her feet and watching her friend going down for her, she knew if Sakura was going down, she was going down with her. Ino jumped on the mans back and wrapped her legs around the mans large belly and tugged on his short Mohawk. The large man grabbed Ino by her locks and flipped her forward, stepping closer to both the females as they had their backs against the wall.

"You two bitches are going to get it now" He stroked his dick again and moved closer before falling to his knees from the kick he received in his sac from behind, his white face turned tomato red as he endured the pain and grabbed his package, falling to his side as the blond male stood over him.

_"Its him" _Ino thought as she saw the blond male she saw in the crowd earlier that night, standing over the fat man with a serious look, "Thank you so much" Ino's body was completely shaken as she stood to her feet with Sakura next to her, "Thank you" Ino waved her hair away from her face.

"You fatass, I catch you back here again and watch." The young blond delivered a kick to the side of the big mans stomach, "You should be ashamed at what your offering them" The blond shook his head at what the big man was packing with, this got a chuckle from Sakura, "Are you two alright?" The blond extended his arm at the two strippers, Ino took his hand and immediately felt the spark between their touch.

"How did you hear me?" Ino asked the blond, staring into his blue pools that were glistening like the diamonds that were on her nipples, before answering, the blond helped Sakura to her feet as she massaged the side of her cheek the man had slapped.

"I was on my way to the bathroom and heard someone yell so I came to check it out" He smiled at Ino, a warm smile, "The names Naruto" Naruto began to walk out the room as he waved to both the girls. As he was reaching the door, he looked back, "Good show out there" He winked at Ino and walked out the door, leaving a awkward feeling in the room.

"We better go before he gets up" Sakura warned Ino who was still looking at the direction that Naruto had left, "Ino? What are you doing?" Sakura stood infront of Ino as she looked her in the eye's, "Lets go!" Sakura grabbed her freind by the arm and caused her to snap out of her daydream.

"Oh sorry, I was just wondering who that guy was" Ino rushed over to her booth to retrieve the money and stuffed it into a bag along with her clothes, _"He was cute" _Ino mumbled with a sneeky smile, Ino looked up to see her friend staring at her, "What?"

"What did _you _say?"

Ino hadn't realize that she had said her words out loud, "Uh, we have to hurry up and get going before this fatass gets up" Ino rushed her friend to the door but as she was leaving, she ran back to the old man, "Who's the dirty bitch now?" Ino smiled at the fat man looking up at her with his face still covered in red, Ino opened her mouth and spat on the mans face, covering his entire face with saliva.

"Oh you forgot something" Sakura chuckled as she made her way back in the room from watching Ino's stunt, "Open up his legs, we'll give him a treat" Sakura winked at the blond who was forcing the mans legs high in the air, Ino's face turned red at the struggle she was making, "Hope you _bust _a nut" Sakura smiled down at him before jamming the front of her stiletto heel into his sac, making him echo in his own scream, "We can go now" Sakura headed out the room with Ino at her side.

"Goodnight fatass!" The two yelled in union as they turned the light switch off and Ino closed the door behind them. On there way out, Ino's thoughts were covered up by their mysterious savior, _"Whats with this feeling?" _Ino thought when she saw a waiter walking near them, "Hey, someone needs to clean up back there" Ino pointed to the back room as the waiter looked at the duo confused, the duo burst into laughter.

"How much money you think we made?" Sakura asked Ino once they were out the large club, the hard hitting midnight wind hit Ino's body underneath the thin bathrobe she wore. Ino wrapped her arms around her body and tried to remain calm, rushing over to the small car across the street.

Ino had gotten even with the man for calling her a dirty bitch, but the more she thought about it, the more she thought he was telling the truth. Their were many nights when Ino wanted to quit this stripper life, she let some men run up in her for big money. _Dirty_ was what you could describe her actions, a _bitch _was what she was. Ino began to get teary eyes at the thought of many men who thought she was nothing more then a hoe, Sakura had been their for her when she had broken down in front of her. This was no different.

"Whats wrong Ino? We just got payback on that man in there. Why you crying?" Sakura asked the blond when they hoped into the car, Ino stood in the drivers seat gripping the wheel while looking ahead, "Ino, its OK. That man's words shouldn't hurt you. You know what you are" Sakura wrapped her arms around Ino's neck, knowing what was bothering the blond stripper. This wasn't the first time Ino had broke down in front of Sakura, but every time she did it, it hurt Sakura just a little bit more.

They stood in the car for about a minute, hearing Ino's small cries echoing inside the car. Ino swallowed the large bump in her throat and decided this show she was putting on, had to end, "I'm better Sakura, thank you" Ino smiled at her friend, "Its just-" Ino looked away, "Sometimes this job gets to me" Ino started up the car when the entire scene in the changing room flashed in her head, "If it wasn't for that _guy _that saved us, that man would've, would've-" Ino broke into sobs once again, thinking of all the bad things he could've done to them both.

Twenty minutes later, the car had stopped in front of Sakura's apartment, "I'll see you tomorrow Sakura" Ino said emotionless looking forward, not bothering to look over at Sakura. Sakura looked over at her friend and saw what her life could become if she didn't quit stripping soon, sure Sakura was younger and had started this not to long ago, she thought it was only a temporary job, Ino thought the same.

"Goodnight Ino, be careful" Sakura got out the car and closed the door, she watched as the car drove off into the night. Ino was driving, many thoughts wondering on what should she do with her life. Ino never had a chance to finish school, she was a high school drop out for the reason that haunted her everyday when she saw_ him_. Ino's life was in pain and hurt at the moment, she just didn't know that soon, her _savior_ would help her realize what love really was and the start of a new life.

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter!! Now what did you think of it? Good, bad? What was the reason for Ino dropping out of high school? Who is this _guy _that reminds her of what that reason was? Will Naruto and Ino meat again? Whats next for the two young girls? Find out later on in the story, please review =]]**


	2. Where Did We Go Wrong?

**A/N:** **Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter to my story =] I appreciate everyone who sticks by my side in this story from this point on. Here's the next chapter tro my story _In Love With A Stripper_, enjoy.****

* * *

**

_**Where Did We Go Wrong?**_

_"Where the hell is he?"_ The blond stood in the kitchen with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands, sipping it a bit, she thought again, _"Its been a whole damn week!" _Ino began to tap her foot against the hard floor of her apartment she shared with her boyfriend, "That's it" Ino walked over to the couch to retrieve her phone when the doorknob to her apartment began to shake and open up, the door swung open to reveal the Raven behind it with a glass bottle in his hands.

"Sasuke, where have you been all this damn time?" Ino roared, looking over at the clock, "Its almost midnight and now you decide to come home?" Ino walked over to Sasuke who was now on his knees, bend over, "Whats wrong with you?" Ino crossed her arms at his fake act.

"Shut the hell up!" Sasuke yelled, whipping his head up at her with glaring blood shot eye's, "So stupid, don't you see me? I've been drinking" Sasuke watched Ino stand there in fear, more anger filled his body up when she wasn't moving to his rescue, "Help me up!" Sasuke shouted, making Ino jump as he tossed the glass bottle of liquor over in her direction.

Ino moved quickly as the glass bottle missed her face by seconds, smashing itself against the wall, spilling liquor all over the hard floor and walls. Ino cupped her mouth in fear, wondering once again why she was even with this guy she called her _boyfriend_.

_"Hey, whats your name Cutey?" Sasuke asked her as he sat down next to Ino who was sitting down at lunch with a bunch of students in her same position, alone with no one around to talk to. Ino was always a out going person but transferring to this school in her sophomore year was hard to do, and Sasuke was her only option to make her way to friend's._

"Sasuke what are you doing?!" Ino yelled, seeing the broken glass scattered across the floor with the liquor making a river down by her feet, "Clean this up Sasuke, please" Ino began to get watery eye's seeing what was usually to happen next, "Sasuke!" Ino yelled as Sasuke jumped at her, moving out the way again and heading towards the bathroom door.

"Get back here bitch!" Sasuke yelled, falling on one knee and barely able to see Ino run into the bathroom near the kitchen. Sasuke stumbled his way over to the open door until Ino slammed it in his face, Sasuke banged on the doors yelling, "Open up! You have to go to work soon Ino!" Sasuke banged the door harder with his fists, trying to shake the locked doorknob.

_"My names Ino" Ino blushed, putting down her sandwich she was about to take a bite of, "Whats your name?" Ino asked, still looking forward to the guy sitting in front of her with braces and a uneven haircut, his eye's looked of fear from Sasuke to Ino as he continued to eat his food._

"Open the door Ino! I just wanna talk" Sasuke fell to both knees while sliding both his hand down on the hard door, "I have to tell you something" Sasuke's voice almost sounded sincear when he spoke, but Ino knew that's how it always began before she forgave him and then he would change right back to his ways.

_"The names Sasuke, your very pretty Ino" Sasuke saw that Ino had not once even looked his way, "Look at me" Sasuke moved his hands to her frozen cheeks, moving her eye's towards his and locking them together, "Your to beautiful to not look at"_

"Whatever it is, you can say it. I can hear you" Ino replied from inside the bathroom, sitting on the toilet seat biting her lip and twirling her blond hair with her fingers, petrified in fear of Sasuke coming trough the door, "I said I'm listening Sasuke" Ino said again, hearing Sasuke move around on the other side.

_"Listen" Sasuke looked over at his group of friends sitting at the table next to them, laughing at the scene they were being entertained with. Sasuke smiled sinisterly at the guys, chuckled and looked back into Ino's eye's, "Your really pretty, I was wondering if you would like to come to a party tonight that me and my friends are throwing? Since your new and all I thought it be a good idea" Sasuke threw his bone out, Ino was on the border line of fetching it for him._

"Ino today-" Sasuke sat against the door with his back facing it, "Today I got fired from the restaraunt" Sasuke stated with shame in his voice, "The manager said I was fired for arguing with another customer" Sasuke shooked his head with his eye's closed, "I have nothing now Ino" Sasuke's words were hurting Ino to hear, little did she know what was soon to come.

_"Wheres the party going to be at?" Ino looked back down at her sandwich, thinking on the possibilities of making new friends at a party. He seems popular, Ino thought to herself, already knowing the rest of her year was going to be amazing, the very opposite of how it was going to turn out to be._

_"My house, girls and guys are invited. You want to come?" _

_"Yea, sure" Ino nodded her head, hearing the loud yells and laughs that Sasuke's friends gave out, she wondered what was so funny to them. Sasuke wrote his address on a white napkin and folded it in half, handing it to her with pride, "What time should I be there?" _

_"Be there late-ish. The real party doesn't start until late" Sasuke winked at her, giving her a soft kiss on her cheek before standing up and walking back over to the group of guys who were giving him high-fives and handshakes. Ino blushed at the raven she had fallen for by the touch of his lips._

"Why the hell did you get into a argument with-?"

"It wasn't my fault Ino!" Sasuke yelled, slamming the back of his head against the wooden door. "Thats not the point, I lost my job and I need you to give me your money Ino" Sasuke ordered with a strong tone, "Did you hear about that guy at _Vixens _that got beat up _naked _last week? You need to be careful" Sasuke smiled sinisterly, awaiting Ino's response but got nothing, "I know it was you and that little bitch of yours Ino!" Sasuke yelled, his head spinning out of control, "Are you going to give me the fucking money or not?" Sasuke yelled, grasping the doorknob for support while trying to get to his feet, "Open up!" Sasuke kicked the door, breaking it just a bit, "Open up Ino! I'm going to kill you, you stupid slut!"

Ino's heart had been wounded by another one of his attacks, she held her mouth from sobbing and giving him control over her. How could he treat her like this after she gave up everything she could for him? "Sasuke, please" Ino's eye's liner she had on was now running down her face in black rivers, "Please Sasuke, don't hurt me"

_"What should I wear mom?" Ino asked her mother who was helping her pick out a outfit for the night, "Should I go with the blue jeans and black shirt or the white jeans with green top?" Ino wondered looking at the two outfits sitting on her bed in her room, "I think I'm going to go with the black shirt and jeans" Ino replied excitedly. She had told her mother earlier that day that someone had invited her to a party, but left out that the someone was a guy. Her mother wasn't sure about it, being at a new school and all, but decided to let her go and mingle with people, whats the worse that could happen? Only Ino didn't know she was there victim for the night._

"C'mon baby-" Sasuke fell to his knees again, hitting his face against the door, "So damn drunk, c'mon baby- I love you" Sasuke told her, how she always wished his words were really meaningfull, lies was all she got from him. "Come fuck daddy good like you used to in high school" Sasuke smiled sinisterly with his eye's closed, grabbing his hardening member trough his pants and giving it a good squeeze, "Your coming out of there Ino, one way or another"

Ino cried and cried, sitting in the bathtub and squeezing her knees up against her chest, wishing she could start all over from the beginning. How she wished she wasn't so foolish back then, she would've had her pride and joy but lost it all for a guy she thought loved her. "Sasuke?" Ino asked half a hour later when she heard light snoring coming from the other side of the door, "Sasuke? Are you awake?" Ino asked, smearing the last bit of tears against her face and getting up to her knees, "Sas?" Ino crawled out the bath and close to the door.

With all her strenght, Ino got to both her feet and grabbed hold of the door knob. "Please let him be asleep" Ino prayed with her eye's closed as her fingers moved closer to the door switch to unlock it, _"No-" _Ino moved away from the door when she realized she had been fooled by this trick before, "Sakura!" Ino's eye's widened in feer when she thought back to Sakura, she always called her if she wasn't outside by her car at a certain time, "What if she calls?" Ino shook her head violently and looked at the doorknob, there was only one way her night could end, and this was it.

_"You look really pretty Ino" Ms. Yamanaka cheered her daughter when she saw her come down the steps of her house. Her mothers words were Sasuke's same words she had heard him say erlier that day, "Do you need a ride there Ino-chan?" Her mother asked, still eyeing her daughter who was wearing the tight blue jeans and tight black shirt with black shoes._

_"No mom, I think I could handle it" Ino smiled at her mother, walking closer to the door and digging into her pocket for the white napkin that had the address to Sasuke's house, "I'll be home at-"_

_"Eleven" _

_"But mom, this is a high school party. It doesn't get good until late" Ino used Sasuke's words on her mother, seeing her in deep thought, "Twelve thirty, its a weekend" Ino awaited her mothers response to her question, she saw her nod her head and ran towards the door, "Goodnight mom, thanks for letting me go" Ino closed the door behind her when she was out, her mother would always regret letting her daughter leave that night._

_"You can do this Ino" _Ino thought again moving her fingers closer to the doorknob of the bathroom, _"Please, please don't let him be awake"_Ino begged as she unlocked the door and turned the knob a bit to her right, cracking it open and looking out to see Sasuke laying on the floor with his body in a crazed position, _"Thank God" _Ino opened up the door slowly, just in case he was planing to surprise attack her.

Ino opened up the door the whole way, turning the bathrooms lights off and moving closer to Sasuke's drunk body. Ino waved her hand near Sasuke's body to see if he was watching her, with no response, Ino moved one leg over his body that was blocking the way out of where she was. The blond stood with her legs open over him for a minute before she moved her opposite leg slowly over him, _"Damn" _Ino breathed heavily as she moved her leg to the ground, walking slowly over to the sofa where her phone was.

The blond female jumped when she saw Sasuke's arm twitch, luckily for her, he was still asleep. Ino hurried over to the sofa where she grabbed her phone and rushed over to the kitchen where her bag of clothes were, as Ino was moving out the kitchen her phone began to ring, she slipped on the liqour with her slippers on, accidentally stepped on a piece of glass, breaking it into pieces and making a loud crackling noise.

Sasuke jumped up when he heard the noise and looked over at Ino's direction who was looking back at him with fear, he began to get up when Ino decided to make a run for it towards the door. Sasuke slipped on the liquor and fell back to the floor while Ino ran towards the door and unlocked it, she ran out the apartment and down the stairway of the large building when Sasuke crawled over to the door and shouted, "I'll see you when you come home bitch!"

_The blond stood a good distance from the party going on in the large house where Sasuke's party was suppose to be happening. This bought a smile to Ino's face knowing the fun she was about to have with everyone else in there enjoying their time, "Before that-" Ino knew what it took to get attention from others and with that, she started sliding her pants down to her feet where she had a blue mini skirt underneath, "Perfect" She smiled down at her new wardrobe and threw the pants in the bush near her, she would never return to get them the way she was going to leave the party._

_Ino made her way over to the main door of the house and knocked on the door with a loud thud, she was hoping someone would hear her over the loud music blasting trough the walls of the house. The door finally opened up with Sasuke on the other side, "You came, you look really good" Sasuke smiled sinisterly at Ino, eyeing her up and down, "Come in" Sasuke offered, Ino waved at him and moved passed him with Sasuke licking his lips as she passed. She watched him close the door behind them, not knowing the dangers that were awaiting her in the inside._

* * *

**That's it folks, hope you liked it and understand the flashback and the time period that there in. When the words are italicized, its a flashback. In the normal text, its the normal time period. What exactly happen at that party back in high school that made Ino the way she is now? Will Ino get the strength to leave Sasuke? Find out later on, please review =]**


	3. Used & Abused

**A/N:** **Thanks to everyone who's reading my story, hope you continue to support me. I appreciate everyone who sticks by my side in this story from this point on. Here's the next chapter to my story with _In Love With A Stripper_, enjoy. I want to change the title to _Confessions Of A True Vixen._ I really love that title but want to get all of my fans approval first so tell me if I should change it, please tell me.**

**DISCLAIMER: SOME STRONG SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER, DO NOT READ IF DISTURBED BY SOME ACTIONS.**

**

* * *

****_Used & Abused_**

Ino ran down the steps of the apartment building, all the way down to the first floor where she leaned against the front door, taking deep breaths. She realized that Sakura would be waiting for her outside by her car so rushed out the building where she looked to her right and there she was.

"Sakura, sorry. I had a problem" Ino walked over to Sakura slowly who was looking back at her with a concern look, "Sasuke had one of his meltdowns again, ready to go?" Ino asked, pretending that everything had gone right, Sakura knew better.

"I heard him yelling at you, you to live on the fourth floor and I can still hear both of you Ino. If I were you I'll get the kitchen knife out" Sakura turned her back to Ino and put her hand on the handle of Ino's car, not wanting to hear any of Ino's defenses for Sasuke, Sakura knew what he was.

_As Ino walked into the house, the loud booming music hit her body with a large vibration. She jumped when she saw everyone dancing on themselves around Sasuke's living room, the entire room was in a dark shaded light that made the dancers clothing glow, including her clothes. Ino waited for Sasuke to walk her trough this but she quickly got the hand of it when he began to grind on her from behind._

_Inoslowly moved to the beat of the song, confused of what she was doing since she had never actually danced anywhere. Sasuke began to thrust his pelvis into Ino's backside, Ino feeling the hardness of his member and jumping forward, "Can I get something to drink?" Ino asked the raven who took her hand and guided her to his kitchen next to the living room where there was actually white light._

_"You have to try this, everyone loved it" Sasuke walked over to the table where food and drinks with plates and cups remained, "Its fruit punch, a bit sour but its safe" Sasuke lied and poured a a cup of punch into a plastic cup he took and handed it to her, she drunk it up like it was the last drink on earth, Sasuke watching her consume the alcohol he had given her._

The entire ride over to Vixen's was a bit akward between Sakura and Ino, "Any new moves your going to try tonight?" Ino asked with a joy tone, Sakura continued to look out the window in silent until she finally decided to answer her.

"Nothing really, just the same. I don't even want to be here tonight" Sakura spoke with her eye's out the window, thoughts about everything wondering around her head, "Park here" Sakuraordered, seeing a parking spot near the club they were now approaching. Ino parked the car on the spot Sakura had pointed out and turned the car off, slipping her car keys into the bag she had brang with her.

"Here's another night" Ino walked up ahead and opened up the door for Sakura, before going in, Ino prayed for the night to be not perfect, that'ssomething her life would never be, but for a miracle to make her like doing this for a living. As both girls walked into the strip club, all eye's were on Ino from the very start, Sakura had always noticed this but it was the fact that Ino had done this longer and done some _sucking up_ to get that attention.

Tonight was a special night for the two young strippers, they had to work in the crowd as dancer for the night. Ino was walking towards the back of the club when she felt something hard slap against her ass, "Ouch!" Ino yelled in a loud whisper, looking back to see a young guy with hungry eye's, same hungry eye's the fat man had last week for her. Ino, knowing she couldnt do nothing with that being part of her job, forced a smile for him and kept walking in disgust.

Once they got to the back, Ino and Sakura began to undress out of there formal wear and into their vixen outfits. Ino slid her black bikini panties on with her strapless blood red bra on as for Sakura, she wore silverbikini bottoms with silver and glittery stars pressing and sticking on her nipples. They did it all and had done it all for money, it just wasn't enough.

_"Sasuke, I'm feeling kinda dizzy" Ino told Sasuke with a dazed look on her face after about a hour just sitting on a steel chair in the kitchen, sipping on fruit punch. Sasuke smiled at her sinisterly and looked over on the other side of the table where Ino recognized the guys laughing and smiling over at her direction, the guys who were doing the same to her at lunch time when she had first met Sasuke. Ino's eye's were uneven and saw different colors every second she blinked, she was completely drunk and wasted._

_Sasuke gave a hand signal to the group of boys who rushed over in her direction. Ino, to weak to move, just sat there looking up at the faces of the four different guys around her. The two boys on both her sides lifted her up by the arm and the other two exchanged some words with Sasuke who was laughing and taking something that looked like a role of something Ino couldn't quite get her eye's on._

_"Wha ar ya doin?" Ino mumbled, feeling her feet being dragged against the floor as the two guys pulled her into the living room of the glowing lights. Sasuke follwed behind with the other two guys next to him. No one on the dance floor ever noticed the guys dragging Ino up the stairs to the second floor._

_Ino was being dragged up the wooden steps when one guy lost his balance and let loose of his grip, Ino leaned over and slammed her head against the hard wall of the staircase. The large hit opened up her eye's a bit, she shooked her head a bit and looked at the guys pulling her up once again, "What are you two doing?" She managed to say after they were at the top, one of the guy opened up the door and in was a large bed with pillows on top._

_"This bitch is heavy" One of the young guys with a deep voice told the other one, they tossed Ino's body at the center of the bed, Sasuke and the other two guys walked into the room right behind them and closed it, locking it. Ino opened up her eye's and saw Sasuke holding something in his hands, it was tape. She realized she was in danger, and wondered how she was going to get out of it._

Sakura and Ino made there way out from behind the curtains of the back room, waving at all the guys who were staring at their half naked bodies. Ino winked at a red head man who was studying her and kissed the guy on the cheek that he was sitting with. Sakura quickly made her way over to a bald mans lap, he looked in his mid twenty's and was very attractive to her. He massaged her ass softly while giving her kisses on her neck, she allowed it for the money he was slipping into her bikini bottom.

Ino saw this and chuckled, it was time to have some fun, even if she had to act like she was. Ino looked back up at the stage where she and Sakura had performed last week and smiled at the big breasted girl dancing up on the pole like it was a slippery ice pop. The loud slow music made her next move better so with that, Ino spotted a good looking stud with dark red hair smiling over at her and made her way over to him click-clacking her black high heeled stilettos.

The blond made her way infront of the red head and kissed him on the forhead, feeling his fingers slip a bill down her panties, almost touching her spot. Ino kissed his cheek and felt two more bills being slipped down her panties, she stood back and grabbed the ends of her panties and began to slide them down, the red head smiling and observing every part of her body.

Just as Ino was at the breaking point, she stopped and slid them back up, "Have to pay up to get it good" Ino whispered into his ear and licked his ear lobe for a slight second before sitting on his lap, hoping the chair he was in could support them both. The large crowd of men cheered both the dancers on for their exotic moves. The lights narrowed down, making the large club darker.

Ino moved her ass cheeks slowly between his legs, feeling the hard stiff member poking at her panties. Ino leaned back and slid her neck down the side of his chest, flipping over and crawling down between his legs, parting his legs and seeing his member poke out his pants, she was ver impressed. Low down on the ground with her ass almost touching the floor, Ino ran her fingers from his stomach down his crotch where she ran her index finger on the tip of his member and put it in her mouth, giving it a good suck.

_"Stop, what are you do-" Ino tried to get up slowly but her body remained still on the bed while one of the four guys got on top of her and pinned her hands down on to the soft bed. Sasuke made his way over to her and held her head down with his left hand while he taped her mouth with his right hand so no one could hear her screaming._

_"Mmm!" Ino cried out, blurry eye'd from the tears forming. The guy on top of her looked down and began to lower his face to her breast, kissing the shirt protecting them. He kissed them on the outside and kissed her soft neck, Ino feeling his hard member poke at her virgin vagina . Ino tried to move from his grip, but she remained still and pinned down while the guys around her including Sasuke began to slide of their shirts, she knew she was about to be used in the most horrific way she could think of._

_"Enough, let me do the honors" Sasuke pushed the guy off her and quickly jumped at Ino who tried to move out the way but he caught her in time. "Get the damn rope" Sasuke ordered the guys who were holding the brown rope, being a expert at this is what they all were. The guys tied Ino's wrists to the headboard of the large bed, Sasuke let his grip go and began to slide his pants down to his knees along with his boxers, "You idiots look away" Sasuke ordered the guys who were watching them as if it were a hot porno._

_Sasuke moved lower to her vagina and slid her mini skirt above her waist, Sasuke stroked his dick before pulling down her panties and seeing her pure pussy waiting for him to violate it, "Ready for this?" Sasuke laughed as she cried out in pain as he moved the head of his dick at her entrance, "It will all be over soon" Sasuke entered her with force, hearing a loud cry echoing around the room, taking Ino's virginity in just once quick second._

The blond stood to her feet and turned her back against him, bending over and shaking her ass cheeks in front of him, "Give me your hand" Ino ordered, the red head giving her his hand. She guided it on her ass and forced a quick squeeze. "Slap it" Ino ordered, liking the touch of this stranger. The red head didn't think twice and slapped her ass hard, massaging her bruised bottom, "Mmm Daddy" She moaned, she had learned trough her time at Vixen's that men loved being called Daddy, she used to her advantage.

Sakura's legs were wrapped around the bald mans neck while she massaged her back between her legs and her hands on the floor. The blood was rushing from her head rapidly and in one move, Sakura flipped back up, moving the mans face between her breast, "Taste it for some cash" Sakura whispered into his ear in the uncomfortable position. He did as she said and slid it down the back of her panties, feeling the split between her ass.

The bald man took his tongueout and gave the silver stars a lick, feeling the erected nipple poke on his tongue as he ran it over the other one. He began to lick at the top of her breast, hearing Sakura's moaning pleased him more but she realized she was letting him go to far and moved his face away, "Like it?" Sakura asked him as he nodded like a child. The pink haired female got to her heels and bended over, swerving her face between his legs and feeling his erection touch her lips trough the fabric of his pants.

_"Mmm!" Ino tried to yell out but knew it was no use, Sasuke kept pounding at her pussy like there was no tomorrow. Ino's eye's were now running with mascara as she cried her soul to him, feeling the pain being bought to her every second he entered her with each stroke. Sasuke's body began to shake and he soon noticed that he had no protection on, "Shit!" Sasuke yelled as he felt his orgasm approaching, he cumed a little inside her walls, he lifted Ino's tight shirt above her breast and slid out of her, cuming on top of her stomach with disrespect._

_Ino cried and cried over, thinking about how this night was going to end, how her mother probably thought she was going have a great night and meet new friends. Ino's mind was to busy to notice the white thick cum all over her stomach as Sakura stroked the bit of cum out the tip of his dick onto her skirt. The raven moved off from on top of her and slid his pants and boxers down. Ino was disgusted in what Sasuke had done to her, how foolish she was to believe him and his lies. The blond was relieved to see Sasuke get off from her but that soon changed when she saw one of the four guys get on top of the bed, slowly lowering his pants._

_"Man, flip the bitch around" One of the four guys ordered as he loosened up the rope with one of the other guys loosening up the other one. As they untied her, they flipped her body around with her face facing the headboard and her ass straight in the air as the half naked guy slid her panties down to her knees, giving her ass a hard squeeze and lowering the head of his dick on her back entrence. "I'm not ready" The guy who spoke up said again, he began to slide his boxers down and adjust himself in front of Ino's face. He lowered his boxers and stroked his hard member infront of Ino's face, "Suck this shit bitch" He said and lowered Ino's face down, she was fighting so hard from him but he was stronger and with that, he slid his dick inside her mouth._

_Now Ino was being entered from the back entrance, Sasuke's friend not having any lubricant and entering her back hole deep, squeezing her ass cheeks tight together while the guy in front of her forced her head down on his cock and back up, doing this until he felt himself cuming in her mouth. The guys took turns on Ino's violated body, cuming on her face, back and her face. None of them noticing Sasuke video taped the entire thing with the camera sitting at the corner of the room on a table. This would always haunt Inofor the rest of her life._

"Fuck, Sakura" The bald man pushed Sakura's head down between his legs, and more of himself down her throat. Sakura moved her head back up and kissed the tip of the mans long and skinny dick, "Here" The bald man gave her a wad of money wrapped into a rubber band, Sakura took it and slid it down her panties, smiling up at the man she had tooken to the back of the club to suck him off for a good cause, money was money either way you got it, so with that, Sakura went back down on the man.

Ino had took earned the money of the guy she was dancing for and moved across the clubs floor for a good looking stud to please and of course, get the money for the night. The blond walked around the club with money stuffed into her bra and panties when she heard her name being called from behind her. She slowly turned around to see the blond she had met in this club exactly one week ago wearing jeens and a black t-shirt, he savior.

"Come over here" The blond male ordered Ino who was already making her way over to him. She began to move seductively for him in front of his booth he was watching, "No, I'm not asking for a dance, I want to talk you" He said in a low voice, enough for her to stop dancing and get closer to him, "Remember me?"

"Yea" Ino replied nervously, not knowing weather to trust him or not but with him saving her and Sakura last week from the fat man, she took a chance, "Your that guy that saved me last week from that fatass" Ino blushed and smiled at him, he chuckled and smiled back at her.

"That's me, Naruto. You have a nice smile" Naruto saw the red on her face flash again as his words left his mouth, "Your really good at dancing" Naruto pointed to the long metal pole on the table of his booth leading to the ceiling, "I like watching you perform" Naruto said sincerely with deep eye's.

"I think I know how to repay you" Ino grasped the metal pole in front of him and in one jump, hopped onto the wooden table in front of him. "Its just a little something I've been working on, its on the house for saving me and my friend" Ino waited for the next song to hit the clubs walls, gripping the pole harder, "Enjoy the show"

_The four guys and Sasuke were now getting dressed when Ino moaned out loud from the spinning headache she had hitting her forehead, "Stop-" She whispered, replaying what the five of them had done to her, "Please-" Ino moaned out again, opening her eye's once again and seeing Sasuke look over her, "Ple-"_

_"Shutup, you had a good pussy Ino. Now here's the deal, you better not let anyone know what we did you or else" Sasuke whispered in her ear, sending fear down her naked body. "If you do Ino, you'll never make it pass high school you hearme? We'll let you go but you have to promise never to tell what happened tonight you hear me you little bitch?" Sasuke kissed Ino's cheek before getting up and spitting down at it, she wondered what she had done to them to deserve such treatment._

_The four guys untied her and left her there before runing out the room back to the party downstairs. Ino layed alone with Sasuke walking around with the video tape in his hand, replaying what they had done to her, "We need to get together again" Sasuke turned his back on Ino while she stood up with her head against the headboard, she looked over at the cabinet next to the bed and saw a small light lamp sitting there, she slowly took it and pulled it under the covers, barely able to hold the small amount of weight._

_"Like I told you Ino, if you ever tell" Sasuke moved closer to Ino's face, "Ever- tell anyone what happened tonight, Ino you will regret it-" Sasuke's last words before Ino put all the strength she was left with and grasped the small lamp tight into her hand, she pulled the covers off her and raised it in the air and smashed it in his face, the glass slicing Sasuke's face as he yelled and fell onto his back. Ino was so dizzy and weak less, but with a bit of what they had left her, fell off the bed and began to crawl overto the door she had remembered coming in, it was now or never, do or die._

_Sasuke grabbed his eye's in pain as some of the shards of glass had hit the corner of his eye's, he managed to see Ino crawling towards the door and stumbled to get her. Ino stood on her knees, pulling down her skirt and shirt as well while she grasped the doorknob for support. Sasuke crawled over to Ino with a bloody face as Ino opened up the door and threw herself down to the floor outside the room, she saw Sasuke behind her and looked down at her only escape, the stairs leading to the front door._

_The lights were still glowing every ones clothing, she couldn't see anything and stepped down with her palm touching the first step, she was to dizzy to see and lost her balance, tumbling down the stairs and hitting her head against the front door. Ino cried out loud, "Help me!" Ino screamed but no one could hear her screams over the loud music, nor see her. Ino unlocked the door felt the taste of sperm in her mouth, not knowing which of the five men had been the cause of it. _

_Ino looked up the stairs to see Sasuke looking down at her with a half blood face, "How could you?" Ino whispered out loudand threw her body out the front door onto the porch, she crawled out onto the lawn near the bush she had left her pants at. Ino tried and tried with all her might to get away from the house without looking back, she knew this night will always haunt her forever and make her the person she was born to be._

Sakura was feeling the bald mans dick pulsing in her mouth, she was getting the last good suck when he pushed her back down on his dick, cumming at the back of her throat. He remained still for a minute until his seed was all out into her mouth, Sakura knew if she wanted more money, she had to swallow and so she did.

"That was good" The bald man lifted up his boxers and pants and helped Sakura get to her feet who was wiping away the cum off the side of her lips, "Here" He took out another wad of money and handed it to Sakura, this wasn't part of her job but she did what she did to get the green at the end of the day.

"Thanks, your my best customer" Sakura grabbed his dick once more with a slide smile and headed back to the front of the club with the bald man at her side, they stepped out from behind the curtain. Sakura winked at the man and began to search for another customer, spotting Ino over at the booth of a blond guy she recognized from last week, she smiled at what Ino was doing, working her ways as usual.

Ino moved down the metal pole with force, sliding her ass back up the pole and wrapping her legs around it, going back down in a circle while she looked on at his smile. She had always danced for strangers, but Naruto had a different effect on her now that he had saved her before. "Enjoying?"

"You know it" Naruto's member began to stiffen as he watched Ino flip upside down on the pole, impressed. Ino remained upside down with her legs parted in a 'V' shape while she looked at him with seduction, "Whoa" Naruto chuckled as she spun around and landed on her heels. "Your really good"

Ino moved closer to him with her cat in his face, "It just gets better" She winked at him, stretching her body in front of his face and jumped up into the air, Ino spun around the pole with her heels holding onto the rope before slamming down into a split with her legs wide open in front of him, "_That's _good" Ino smiled, crawling over to her, a inch away from his lips. She saw the face he made, expecting to have more, "Have to pay for the rest" Ino whispered to him and slid off the table, walking away with a satisfied smile on her face. Ino knew by the look on his face, she had him hooked with one dance.

* * *

**That's the ending of this chapter, yes its really sad what happened to Ino when she was still in high school but what made her drop out? Why did she end up with Sasuke? I'm sorry if the rape scene was very strong for some of you but it had to be done. Also, should I change the title of this story to _Confessions of A True Vixen_? I LOVE that title for this story but Idk if you all may like it, please tell me and please review =]**


	4. Let That Be The Reason

**A/N:** **Thanks to everyone who's reading my story and continues to reviews, shows me how much this story is a success. As you all can see, I changed the title of the story to _Confessions Of A True Vixen_, I love this title. But anyways, here's the next chapter, enjoy =]**

**

* * *

**

_**Let That Be The Reason**_

_"Somebody help me, help me somebody" Ino cried out in a whisper, feeling the hard concrete sidewalk press itself under the back of her head next to the bush she had undressed. Somehow, the blond managed to get to one knee and found her jeans she had took off earlier. "Help-" Ino tripped on her high heels but grabbed her jeans in time as she fell to her knees._

_The night was cold and pitch black, she could still hear the loud music pounding at her head. Along with the moans and groans the guys made as they entered her womanhood, she was disgusted with her self in every-way. "Mom-" Ino crawled and crawled on her knees until she saw the lights on the porch, they were turned on, "Is that-?" Ino looked around to see if she was really looking at her house, she was. "Mom-" Ino sobbed, somehow she managed to make a weak smile when she felt the grass touch the bottom of her knees, "Help me"_

"How much you think you made tonight?" Ino asked the pink haired stripper counting her money over at her counter in the changing room, "I think I made a little over three-hundred dollars myself" Ino smiled at the money she had in a rubber band, she picked it up from her counter and placed it between her breast and down her bra, "How much you made _Pinky_?"

"With that guy that I suck-" Sakura popped her eye's open when she realized what she was about to reveal, "I mean, I think I made about five-hundred dollars" Sakura waved her money around in the air that was wrapped around with a rubber band as well. Most of that money she had received from the bald man she had sucked off for it.

"Damn that's a lot, hopefully I'll make more next time. Ready to go?" Ino checked herself in the mirror once more in the mirror as she had changed to her regular clothes, "I'm ready" Ino began to walk towards the door of the changing room when a bald man appeared at the doorway, "Sakura-" Ino's voice trembled with fear, she had hoped she wasn't about to replay what had happened last week all over again.

"Ino, I'll meet you in the car. Give me five minutes" Sakura waved her hand for Ino to leave, the blond gave her a concerned look and looked back up at the bald man with furious eye's, "Go on Ino, I'm fine. I know who he is" Sakura winked at the bald man who looked back at her with a sinister smile. Sakura waited before she heard Ino walk down the hall before she spoke to him, "Hey Big Daddy, what you came for?" Sakura's voice became seductive with thirst injected into it.

"I thought I was done, but I want it" The bald man answered, licking his bottom lip while looking at Sakura's half naked body. She hadn't changed do to counting her money, thus still being in her stripper outfit which consisted of the stars on her nipples along with her panties. Sakura raised her eyebrow at what he was trying to say, but the look changed as he pulled out a wad of money on a clip.

"Come here" Sakura moaned as she sat up on her counter and opened up her legs. The young attractive man made his way between her legs as he kissed and sucked all over her exposed breast, "Me for the money right?" Sakura moaned with her head over his shoulders, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling his groin closer to her pussy.

"Yea baby" The bald man moaned into her ear as he placed the clip of money next to her on the counter and slid his pants down to his knees along with his boxers, exposing his thick member she had put her lips on earlier in the night, "Let me get that" He moaned, sliding down Sakura's panties down to her ankles and raising her ankles over his shoulders.

The man gave a good look at down at Sakura's shaved pussy, he stroked himself to the beautiful sight of it. Sakura leaned back as the man began to move his hard member closer to her entrance, just then Sakura moved him back as he gave her a quizzical look. He didn't understand what was wrong but knew the problem when Sakura answered, "No glove, no love."

Ino awaited for about fifteen minutes in her car, annoyed at the fact that Sakura had promised her five minutes yet here she was outside waiting ten minutes passed deadline. Ino put the key in the ignition as she turned the car on, ready to leave if Sakura didn't come within the next ten seconds. Sakura must've heard Ino's thoughts because she came out running in her heels and regular clothes, her pink hair in a hot mess.

"What took you so long?" Ino whipped her neck over at Sakura who jumped into the passenger side of her car, "You said five damn minutes, its almost been twenty minutes" Ino shouted throughout the car. Silence. Ino knew something was going on when she smelled sex on Sakura's body, "Did you fuck that man Sakura?" Ino got no answer once again, "You did didn't you?!" Ino rolled her eye's in disgust, Ino had done the same thing many nights but learning that Sakura had done it was a different story. She was like a sister to her.

_"I'm home" Ino breathed heavily when she held her body up against the front door of her house, "Mom" Ino cried out, looking into her jeans pocket for the key. It hit her right then, if she told her mother what had happened tonight, Sasuke would surely have his revenge for the trouble she would put him in, "No" Ino pulled at her hair, dropping the key and jumping back when the front door opened._

_"Ino! What happened to you?!" Ms. Yamanaka jumped in fear when she saw her sloppy daughter standing in front of her with a mini skirt that was lopsided, messy blond hair, and a bad odor which she couldn't quite get, "Ino, whats wrong with you? Did you drink alcohol?" Ms. Yamanaka was now filled with anger and sorrow for her daughter, she pulled her in and layed her down on the sofa in the living room._

_"Mom-" Ino cried out, wanting to tell her mother but it was to risky, she was never going to take her chance and speak about this night ever again, "I just-I just drank to much alcohol" Ino cried out, moving her mother out her view, "I'm fine, please, just give me some time to rest" Ino cried and cried, ashamed at the lie she was feeding her mother._

_"Ino, did you do anything with another guy? Tell me the truth, you smell like sex for damn sake!" Ms. Yamanaka shouted at the top of her lungs, wailing her finger down at the blond who was in psychical and emotional pain, "Oh my-" Ms. Yamanaka ran over to the kitchen and grabbed the trash can, she ran back over to Ino who threw up in it just in time._

_"Mom I didn't fuck anyone!" Ino yelled back at her mother, throwing up after her sentence as the mix of different colors spilled from inside her mouth. It burned her throat, she had to go trough the pain to realize she was never going to repeat something like this in her life, "Please, just leave me alone!" Ino shouted again, wiping down her dirty lips with her jeans she had in her hands._

_"You disgust me Ino, how could you do this? I trusted you" Ms. Yamanaka was on the edge of tears, realizing she had lost her young daughter to a premiscious teenager. "You want me gone so badly? Take care of your damn self" As much as it hurt Ms. Yamanaka to turn her back on her daughter, she knew Ino had to learn responsibility, soon, she would learn it for another life._

The entire ride home, Ino continued asking questions to Sakura, she kept ignoring her until, "Yes Ino! I fucked the guy, so what. Money is money whatever you get it right? That was our motto a long time ago and still is Ino. You act as if you never layed on your damn back and let a man fuck you over and over again for money" Sakura smashed her balled fist into the door, "I didn't want to do that Ino, but its the only way I'll keep my apartment. I have no other damn way!"

Ino was at a lost for words, she had never heard such true words come from her partners mouth and here she was spilling out her true feeling to the sex industry they had gotten themselves involved in for the money. All the money in the world couldn't fix the pain this job came along with, "Sakura, I'm sorry" Ino replied in a low tone, she tried reaching for her friend but Sakura was quick when she noticed Ino had parked the car in front of the building Sakura lived in. Without another word, Sakura jumped out the car and slammed the door behind her.

Thoughts once again, wondered around Ino's mind as she tried to put the pieces of her life back in place. She had given, more like_ forced_, to give her heart to Sasuke after _that _night at the party. Ino wished she had the strength to leave Sasuke, she had the money for her own place, but it would never be possible. She tried leaving him before, he would punish her for even trying such a stupid move.

Fear ran trough the blonds body when she noticed she was now approaching the apartment building she lived in. She parked in her usual spot near the entrance of the building and hopped out the car with her bag of stripper clothes inside it. Ino rushed towards the door and unlocked the main door before running up the steps. She stopped when the big question hit her, _what was she going home to?_ A abusive boyfriend.

_After that night, Ino spent about three weeks out of high school. Her mother forced her to get up and get ready but every time her mother would leave to go to work at the flower shop, Ino would lay back down on the sofa to rest and think about that nights event. It just wouldn't go away. The school called at her house but Ino used her smarts and talked as her mother, telling the school she would be out for a while do to sickness._

_It was the beginning of the fourth week where she had noticed her craving for food increase rapidly. Ino would eat anything she could find and drink like she was heading for a dessert. A hour later, Ino would throw up for about ten minutes and have excruciating headaches. The blond had had enough and headed up the bathroom where she had to look at herself in the mirror for once, see what she had became since that night._

_Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Ino was disgusted with what she saw. The beautiful smart and clean blond she saw everyday in the morning was now quite the opposite. Her hair was a mess with blond parts sticking up in different directions, her eye's had bags underneath from all the crying she did the first week she had been raped, her breath reeked of bad odor and so did her body which in fact, her breast had increased a cup. Ino had let herself go and drop to the lowest part of her life yet, all thanks to a man named Sasuke._

_"Hmm" Ino opened up the mirror's sides and looked at the box that was staring right back at her. Ms. Yamanaka had bought a pregnancy test for her daughter the next day she found her daughter at the front door, she wasn't sure if Ino had been lying to her about messing around with a guy, but by the way she was that night, it wouldn't be a surprise. _

_Ino kept arguing with her mother, telling her she would not be taken that pregnancy test. That their were no needs for it, she hadn't had sex with anyone at the party. At least by choice. Five guys including Sasuke had taken turns at her womanhood, Ino was frightened by the thought "What if?" Ino opened up the box and pulled out the pregnancy stick. The blond knew what to do from this point, being thought in her health class, she sat on the toilet while peeing on the stick. Ten minutes later the blond looked down at the pregnancy stick, Ino yelled at the top of her lungs when she realized it was positive._

Infront of her apartment door, Ino stood with a shaking body. Her eye's were almost in tears when she saw the door swing open with the raven behind, staring at her with dangerous eye's, "Sasuke, I'm sorry for what I did-" Ino didn't get a chance to finish when her yell was echoed down the four floors to the building as Sasuke grabbed a chunk of her blond hair and forced her into the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

Sasuke slammed his girlfriend up against the door and held her a inch high off the ground, kissing her face and neck. Ino moaned a little, surprised at the fact Sasuke was whispering things into her ears and running his warm hands around her body, "I'm sorry Ino, I just want you. That's it" Sasuke moaned as he pressed his hardened member between her legs, "You want me right?" Sasuke moved back with his hands at her waist, waiting for a answer, "Right?!"

"Yes Sasuke, I want you. Let me show you how much I want you Sasuke" Ino forced a shaking smile to her lips, still in fear but doing whatever she could to please him so he wouldn't come down on her with blows, "Let me show you Sasuke" Ino pressed her left hand against his chest and moved him back, dropping down to her knees and began pushing her head forward at his hard cock.

Sasuke imidately pulled his pants and boxers down to his feet, moaning out loud at what Ino was doing to him, "Suck that shit Ino" He demanded in a loud voice filled with anger. Ino did what she could do best and took all of him into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down while having his hands push her her head down deeper on his dick.

Ino played and massaged his balls with her palm and stroked him with the other hand, "You like it Sasuke? I told you I wanted you" Ino smiled up at him, biting her bottom lip from crying out and receiving his fists. Sasuke pushed her face back onto his throbbing cock, she sucked and licked every part of him as she could.

"Your my bitch right Ino?" Sasuke laughed evilly, pushing up Ino's head with her blond locks attached to his grip, "I said your my fucking bitch! Say it!" Sasuke slapped the blond across the face while she jumped back, "Say it or else" Sasuke looked down at her with power and demand, was she really going to degrade herself for his liking?

"I'm your bitch" Ino looked up at him with a weak smile, tears rolling down her face as she had just threw her pride out the window. She was, like she was that night, disgusted in herself. How she let this guy above her make her feel like unworthy trash? Ino wanted to make him feel what she was feeling but just couldn't go trough with it. "I'm your bitch Sasuke."

"That's more like it, now finish up." Sasuke ordered once again, Ino went back down on him. Minutes later, she felt his body begin to shake, "Fuck, I'm cuming" Sasuke moaned in ecstasy, whipping his head up in the air as he blew his white seed into her mouth. Seconds later, Sasuke looked down at Ino who looked to be in disgust, "Swallow it" And with those words, Ino took a long swallow with his seed down her throat.

"Get up Ino, you know I'm only joking with you right?" Sasuke pulled his boxers and pants up to his waist, "I'm only playing with you Ino, you know I care for you" Sasuke helped Ino get to her feet and looked at her deep into her blue orbs with what looked liked sincerity, "I care for you Ino" Sasuke's face expression turned serious as he looked at Ino, seconds later he bursted into laughter.

"Yea right, I'm not playing with you. You _are_my bitch got that?" Sasuke laughed into her face, she knew it was to good to be true. "But guess what, since you suck so good, I have a special place for you to sleep at" Sasuke pushed Ino out the way and opened the front door again, grabbing her arm roughly, he threw her out the apartment and into the smelly hallway, "Goodnight bitch" Sasuke slammed the door in her face and locked both top and bottom locks, Ino cried and begged for him to open up but their was no use. His heart was made of ice.

"Sasuke please! Please let me in! Where will I sleep? I cant sleep out here Sasuke, c'mon please" Ino threw weak fists at the wooden door in front of her but gave up about five minutes of not getting any response. "Please Sasuke" Ino cried, sliding down the door to her knees, "Please" Ino's eye's were now dizzy from all the tears forming and spilling out.

_"I have no place to go" _Ino thought, looking down at her high heels as she walked down to the third floor, ready to go sleep inside her car if she had to. _"My phone" _Ino searched her jeans but had remembered she had placed her cell phone in the bag of clothes she had dropped in her apartment when Sasuke forced her in, "This cant be happening" Ino put a hand to her forehead, crying out for help.

The blond had the keys to the apartment but Sasuke had locked the top lock as well and only he had the key to the top one. The keys to the car, Ino noticed, she had dropped them as she was pleasing Sasuke. Ino was screwed by the one man that messed up her entire life. Her high heels click-clacked against the hard steps until she reached the bottom of the fourth floor and noticed the male with his apartment door open, his pineapple hairdo was wrapped into a rubber band.

"Oh, hey Shikamaru" Ino waved at him, trying to force yet another fake smile. Shikamaru had lived under the apartment Sasuke and herself lived in, he could hear all the abuse and sexual scenes they had every night and this night came no different, "I'm just having some problems, got kicked out my apartment" Ino looked down at the floor in shame, she had only had small talk with Shikamaru so she didn't feel he had to give her any sympathy.

"I heard it all" Shikamaru smiled, looking at her delicious body in lust. Shikamaru wore nothing but dark green boxers and a sleeveless white t-shirt on, "You can stay at my place if you want" Shikamaru's face turned serious, faith was on her side this night as Ino looked up at him with hope and happiness.

"Thank you so much Shikamaru, I don't know where else to go" Ino walked towards his direction, just then he put up his arm to block her from coming in any closer, "Whats wrong Shikamaru? I'll sleep on the floor, its no problem" Ino waved her hand but he wasn't moving, Shikamaru had no girlfriend, did he have company over?

"Its not that Ino" Shikamaru then put up a sinister smile, "I heard from you with the guys, you give good dances and give other good stuff" Shikamaru's words hurt Ino, how could he treat her this way after seeing her in this position? "If you really want to have a place to stay, you know what you have to do."

"I'll do it" Ino looked down, she had sold herself tonight to Sasuke, this wasn't going to be any different. The sex industry had made Ino what she was now, she used sex as a way to get away in life. She seen it done before and the conclusions of what could happen later in life but yet she stayed. Shikamaru put his arm down and let her into his apartment.

"What do you want me to do?" Ino asked like a dog, Shikamaru guided her into his room where a bed stood with its normal utilities around the entire room. Shikamaru sat on the edge of his bed with a greedy hunger look, Ino knew what she was doing was being a whore. But what other choice she had?

"I want you to move for me Ino" Shikamaru moaned as he stroked his hard dick trough the fabric of his green boxers, Ino began moving to the pretend music playing in her head. The blond moved closer to him in disgust, also with curiosity of knowing what he was working with. Ino turned her back against him and bended over, Shikamaru tugging on her jeans.

"What are you doing? You said a dance"

"Do you want to sleep here or not?" Shikamaru assured her, with that, Ino bit her lip from crying as Shikamaru slid her jeans down to her ankles, "Stay still" Shikamaru stood to his feet and slid his boxers down to his own ankles, "Damn Ino, you wont regret this" Shikamaru placed his hands on the tips of Ino's panties and slid them down as well, spreading her ass cheeks to check out what she was working with.

Shikamaru stroked his hard thick member, he was about a inch longer then Sasuke from what Ino observed between her legs. Luckily for her, he placed his hands on her hips and began to stroke his dick between her legs, stroking her clit with each stroke he gave. The speed increased as Shikamaru pounded at Ino's back, Ino moaning at the pleasure she was enjoying and regretting at the same time. "Fuck Ino!" Shikamaru felt himself getting closer to coming and stepped back and blew his seed out between her ass.

Ino didn't even have a chance to have her own orgasm when she felt Shikamaru's hands off her waist, she waited another minute before looking back at Shikamaru who was fast asleep on his bed. That made Ino burst into low cries, how could someone treat her this way and let them get away with it? Ino found her way to the bathroom, on her way finding another room with the door closed, she found the bathroom where she cleaned up the mess he had made on her and began to wonder, "Mmm" Ino moaned out, even if it was a quick fuck to stay here and sleep, she loved every minute of his strokes.

Ino made her way back into the room where she found him surprising awake with nothing on and his legs spread open, "Ready for round two?" Shikamaru stroked his dick in front of her, Ino was trying hard to keep the creepy smile crawling up to her face.

Whore, was what she was now known to Sasuke and Shikamaru. She couldn't take back anything she had done to them, or what she was about to do with Shikamaru. His move was disgusting of him to do on her, but she felt wanted by him, the same way she felt when she first met Naruto. The blond male was also in mind, she had Sasuke as a boyfriend, Naruto as a customer and Shikamaru as possibly a one night stand. Ino felt something she didn't when she was with Sasuke that she felt when she was with Shikamaru for the pass ten minutes. Ino began to slide her clothes off slowly for him, crying slowly at the same time, not wanting to do this. The need to being wanted by men is what she wanted, and Shikamaru was the right person to give her what she needed.

* * *

**Didn't see that coming did you? I know this may seem out of control now with Shikamaru, but what important role will Naruto play out in this part and what happened to Ino's baby? The next chapter will tell you all of what will happen later on in this story as the twist and turns never stop. Please stick around for the next chapter and DON'T think this is a InoShika story because ITS NOT, its NARINO so PLEASE don't give up on the story, I really want this story to be a hit beacuse I put a lot of planing into it and you will find out why in the next crazy chapter of _Confessions Of A True Vixen_, please review! =]**


	5. I Wish I Never Met You

**A/N:** **Thanks to everyone who's reading my story and continues to reviews, as for those who say their isn't enough NarIno SO FAR, you have to give it some time or the whole story will be pointless but their is a shocker in this chapter sooo enjoy =] **

**

* * *

**

**_I Wish I Never Met You_**

The morning after, Ino awoke to the sound of footsteps coming around Shikamaru's apartment. Ino's eye's were barely able to open when she rolled over expecting to see her one night stand lover, but to her surprise he was gone. Just like every other guy that used her for their needs, "Where is he?" Ino asked out loud, worried something wrong was happening on the other side of the door.

Gathering her clothes and putting them back on, Ino grabbed her high heels of the floor and opened her eye's a bit more, the sun shining in trough the small rooms window blinded her for a second. Ino stepped slowly over to the door, not wanting to make any noise. She tip-toed a inch away from the door and put her ear against the wood, hearing the footsteps become louder as the door next door opened up and closed with a loud creek.

The blond, full of fear, touched her blond hair and realized it was extremely messy and out of place. Thinking about the sexing and flexing she and Shikamaru had done last night made her legs shake, how he knew how to please a female. Brushing the dirty thoughts out of her head, the blond grabbed the metal doorknob and gave it a slow twist. The door, thankfully, didn't creek like the other one.

Ino opened up the entire door and stepped out, looking to her left at the long hallway and saw the bathroom door opened to its full with the shower curtain slid all the way to the right with some water dripping off the shower head. Her knees began to quiver once again as she decided to walk towards the bathroom. Ino noticed the next door room's door to be slightly ajar, she stepped closer with her heels in her hands, praying she wouldn't step on the wrong side of the floor and get busted.

Closer and closer Ino's body got to the door, she finally had a good view of who was inside. Her heart almost skipped a beat when she saw the blond male that had saved her life at the club, the blond guy who she had danced for standing there in the room with nothing but a white towel around his waist. "What the hell is he doing here?" Ino's eye's widened as she saw his amazing sculpt chiseled body. He was apparently rubbing his chest and nipples with white lotion, Ino was enjoying every minute of it and had her eye's on a new target. That man being Naruto Uzumaki.

_"How can this be? Every guy used protection." Ino cried herself into a ball on the bathrooms floor, "Wait-" Ino remembered Sasuke's way of having her, he was about to climax inside her while having no protection. She had felt a bit of his cum shoot into her on the last second as he pulled out, but why did it had to leave her with a pregnancy? Sasuke was the father of her unborn child._

_"How am I going to raise a child?" Ino cried, hitting her head with hard fists. How she wanted to end it all at this point but now she had something to live for, a child. Ino had seen many girls lives get ruin do to a pregnacy, she seen many girls drop out of high school beacuse of this. Here she was in twelth grade, about to graduate and go to college. That had taken a wrong turn in her life, life was over as she knew it._

_Ino layed on the floor, fast asleep after crying most of the day. It was about three in the afternoon when Ms. Yamanaka had walked in trough the front door to get a strange vibe down her spine. The worried mother looked down at the sofa to see Ino's shoes next to it, the same shoes Ino was wearing this morning. Ms. Yamanaka rushed up the stairs and down the hallway where she saw the bathroom door opened with Ino's body on the floor, her mother yelled and ran for her daughters help._

Ino moaned as she saw the blond begin to unravel the towel around her waist. She was about to get a glimpse of what he was working with, of his tool. Ino realized this was wrong and stepped back, she had to leave immediately before she got caught whoring around Shikamaru's apartment. Speaking of which, where was he?

"Fuck!" Ino stepped back and as she was turning she stepped on a sharp object and shouted in pain, falling face first onto the carpeted floor. Ino didn't have a chance to make a run for it when the door Naruto had been in swung open and out he came, re-wrapping his towel around his waist line.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked, rushing over to the blond who had her back against him with her blond hair covering her face, she didn't want him seeing her the way she looked, especially leaving Shikamaru's room. "Hey-" Naruto made his way down on his knees to look at her, as he moved her fuzzy hair out the way, he noticed she was the girl that had gave him the dance at the strip club last night,"I know you"

Ino was to afraid to look up at him in his eye's, she felt his warm fingers tilt her face in his direction and here they were, face to face with inches away from their lips touching. Her eye's became watery at the scene, she looked dirty and unwilling to be in his presence, "Whats your name again?" Naruto asked her while inspecting her entire face for anything that looked wrong, Ino put his memory to good use as he had forgotten her name.

"They call me _Lollipop_" Ino stood back and looked down at the dirty carpet, "I gave you the dance last night at Vixens" Ino didn't want him knowing her name now that he had lost it, all in spite of Sasuke finding out about what she had done here in this apartment. Ino got to her feet and rushed passed him, not wanting to break down in front of him anymore.

"Wait, whats your real name again? What happened to you?" Naruto ran after her but was to slow when she managed to get to the door. Naruto rushed back in his room to put on the same jeans he had on last night with boxers and a white t-shirt and ran after Ino. Once he got to the door, he heard the echoes of footsteps reaching the floor above him, knowing that she was not to far gone.

_"Ino! Ino whats wrong?!" Ms. Yamanaka shook her daughter with shock, her eye's were as wide as they could be when she looked over at the pregnancy stick laying on the floor next to Ino. "Oh my, no Ino! How can you-" Ms. Yamanaka looked at the stick that read positive, she cried down at Ino who was waking up with red eye's, "Ino, who did you sleep with?"_

_"Mom." Ino's voice trailed off when she saw her mother standing over her with tears coming down her eye's, "It was a accident, its not a big deal" Ino crawled back with her hands, hoping her mother wouldn't leash out on her in the bathroom._

_"I cant believe you Ino, who did you have sex with? Was it at the party? I knew I shouldn't have let you go" Ms. Yamanaka wished she had never let her daughter go to that party, and about at this moment, so was Ino. It could've saved her a life time of a huge scaring to her mind. "Answer me damn it!" Ms. Yamanaka slapped her daughter in the face softly, trying to slap some sense into her._

_"Mom, leave me alone!" Ino yelled back at her mother, out of nowhere, Ino could not remember where this came from but her hand connected to her mothers face. Silence entered the room after the flesh on flesh contact had echoed the room, "Get away from me mom, you wouldn't understand what I'm going trough" Ino saw the hurt in her mothers eye's, she couldn't bare to stair at her anymore so with the ounce of energy, Ino got to her feet and ran to her room. Slamming the door behind her._

As Naruto ran up the steps to the fourth floor, he saw the door slam to his right and immediately knew what apartment she had gone in. Ino ran inside the apartment after unlocking the bottom lock, Sasuke had left and left the top lock unlock, thus letting Ino enter the door with her key. "Hello?" Naruto's voice echoed around the halls of the building, he knocked on the wooden door and heard no answer, only soft crying on the other side of the door.

"Leave me alone, please" Ino had her back against the front door with her knees to her face, holding them thight with her arms around them. "Its my problem, I'm fine. I promise" Ino cried, trying to make it sound as if she was fine even though on the inside, she was hurting.

"No, I'm not leaving-" Naruto searched his mind and finally found her name, "Ino, that's your name, I remember. Ino, open up the door. I wanna help you" Naruto hit the door with knocks, hoping to get trough to her. He had thought that she was a person full of happiness from what he saw at _Vixens_, he now knew never to judge a book by its cover.

_"Fuck, how he remembered my name?" _Ino wondered, looking up to see the sunlight shining in from the living room's windows, "Naruto, please. I told you I'm fine, what don't you understand?" Ino yelled his name out to let him know he was important enough for her to remember his name, the thing she didn't understand was why was he going trough all this trouble to help her?

_Nigh fell on the streets of Konoha, Ino layed in her bed while looking out her window, looking up at the bright white stars. Ino's eye's stared up at all the white dots scattered around the dark sky and wished she had restarted her life from the beginning, picking better choices then the poor ones she had already succeeded in doing._

_A entire two months passed with Ino being locked in her room, her mother had took notice of Ino's stomach increasing in size. Every time she looked at her daughter, she would look down in shame at what she had done to herself, she just didn't approve of teen pregnancy. Ino's life at school took a turn, Ino had told her mother she would go but always came right back to answer the schools calls._

_Ino's appetite started to increase as well as her stomach that had gotten a little bigger with the pregnancy, she was really going to have this baby. One night, Ino couldn't take it no more and came up with a conclusion, start a happy family with her soon-to-be-born baby and its father, Sasuke, even if she had to go trough hell to do so._

_The blond has never been seen by anyone with her pregnant baby besides her mother as she was always locked inside the house and in her room. Ino had enough and on this night, she packed some of her clothes and money she had saved all her birthdays to go to college, that was now definitely crossed out the list. With her things packed in a plastic bag, Ino opened her window on the second floor and looked back at her room she was leaving all behind with her mother. The pregnant teen mom climbed down the window carefully and went in search of her baby's father._

"Are you still there?" Ino asked Naruto who was still standing tall on the other side of the door with impatience. Ino got to her feet, feeling her knees weaken, and looked out trough the peep hole, spotting the blond looking square in her eye. Giving up, Ino unlocked the door and opened it up for him, "I'm fine-see" Ino forced a fake smile for him but saw the seriousness in Naruto's eye's, Ino broke into tears and her knees collapsed.

"I got you" Naruto cought the blond stripper in his arms, picking her off her feet and swooping her body into his arms. He closed the door with his foot and went over to the couch he saw in the living room and placed her body down, "Your going to be fine, relax" Naruto felt her head and felt her body shaking, her eye's were closed the entire time.

"Naruto you must leave, leave now or I'm going to get-" Ino thought back to what could happen if Naruto found out that Sasuke would beat her as soon as he even saw her with another man in his apartment, that she payed most for. "Just please leave, I'll handle myself carefully" Ino stood up and rocked back and forth on the couch.

"I'm not leaving, you live here by yourself?" Naruto asked her with concern, looking at the broken glass bottle by the bathroom door that Sasuke had thrown at her recently again. His eye's made their way back up at her gaze, he noticed fear and pain behind her blue eye's.

"I live here with someone, a friend, we have problems sometimes. What were you doing in Shikamaru's apartment? Are you two-" Ino raised her eyebrow at the weak joke she was trying to make to cheer herself up, she saw the joke had got to him with the bright white smile he attached to his face.

"No, I'm living with him for a while until my own apartment gets fixed, I'm having some problems with some insects so I'm staying with him for a while. I should be asking you the same question-" Naruto raised both his eyebrows and made his way next to Ino on the couch, "Why were you in Shikamaru's room if you have a apartment up here?" Naruto asked with a concern look, trying to not look around the messy apartment.

"I was-" Ino stuttered for a minute, looking down at the carpeted floor looking for a quick lie she could get away with, "I was sleeping on the floor of his room, I uh-" Ino looked around, avoiding his gaze with a nervous tone, "Forgot my keys in here, my _roommate _wasn't home so Shikamaru asked me if I wanted to sleep on the floor for the night and I excepted" Ino looked at his eye's for a second then looked down at her feet, feeling the awkward silence between them. _Had Shikamaru told him what they did last night?_

_Ino looked around at the pitch black bushes in the dark, trying to make her way trough the backyard and to the front. Once at the front, Ino saw one out of many street lights on, the bright white light fell above her like a angel giving her a sign. The blond walked down the streets of Konoha, paranoid that her mother would catch her._

_"There it is" Ino saw the house that she had been used at, she was starting to remember everything from the beginning. Here she was next to the bush she had left her jeans at, "I have to go" Ino told herself and headed for the house, "His parents aren't home" Ino remembered Sasuke telling her his parents would be gone for exactly two months on their honeymoon, he would surely be alone._

_Ino made her way trough the back of the house, tip-toeing around to see the large balcony standing above her with stairs leading down to where she was standing. Her heart rate began to increase, almost jump out, out of her chest, "Sasuke" Ino took the first step to the steps, looking up at the full moon that was shining high above her. _

_The pregnant teen continued to make her way up the steps, she finally had reached the last one that lead to a screen door. Ino covered the light reflecting off the glass from the door behind it and looked in, seeing the blue haired Raven almost made her jump. "Sasuke" Ino knocked on the screen door, the Raven jumped a bit. "Sasuke" Ino's knock became harder, the Raven awoke._

_Sasuke popped up from his rest and looked around his room, staring at the figure that was standing right outside his back door to his room, "What-?" Sasuke stood to his feet and slid his white t-shirt on, walking over to the door annoyed with nothing but boxers on, "Who the hell is it-" Sasuke swung open the door to see Ino's face looking back at him, "Its you again" Sasuke chuckled and wiped his eye's with his fists, "I knew you couldn't resist this dick-" Sasuke laughed, more of a cough._

_"Where the hell have you been? I missed you at school" Sasuke spoke in a sarcastic voice, looking at Ino's teary eye's, "What? You didnt tell anyone did you? Bitch, I swear if you did-" Sasuke saw the real reeson she was here when she stepped back into the light of the moon, he saw the somewhat big belly, his eye's bulged out his head, "Hell no!" _

_"Sasuke, its your baby"_

_"No its not! Their were four other guys that night, one of them could be the father. Not me, I used protection-" Sasuke gasped hard when he realized his last words, he had never once thought of putting in a condom that night and had unprotected sex with Ino. Sasuke was the only guy without any, giving him a higher chance of being the father, "No..-" Sasuke grasped his dark blue hair and turned the lights on in his room, "No!" _

_"Sasuke, you did this to me! Cant you see!? Look what you made me, you ruined my damn life you asshole!" Ino cried out with echoes around the room and in his backyard, Sasuke stepped closer, she stepped back. "Get the hell away from me! I hate you Sasuke, my life is ruined because of you. This is your fucking baby!" _

_"So what if it is? Doesn't mean your going to have it." Sasuke spoke in words that gave Ino a chill down her spine, "Tomorrow your going to get a fucking abortion and that's the end of it. You will never ever talk about this again, got that?!" Sasuke yelled at her before receiving a hard hitting slap across his face. Seconds passed once the flesh on flesh contact had been made._

_"I'm not killing my baby, our baby Sasuke. You did this to me so now you have to take responsibility for your damn self" Ino stepped back once again with Sasuke stepping closer out into the cold air, "Sasuke, what the fuck are you doing?! Get off me Sasuke!" Ino yelled at the top of her lungs when she couldn't get rid of his grip around her wrists._

_"Your going to kill that baby you hear me? One way or another Ino!" Sasuke yelled as he grabbed Ino's blond locks and moved her back to the edge of the last step to the stairs, "Say goodbye to Sasuke Jr." Sasuke smiled at her sinisterly before pushing her back towards the stairs, he watched as Ino's body rolled down the wooden steps and hit the bottom floor, Ino went unconscious._

"Didnt Shikamaru tell you I slept there last night?" Ino asked, digging in his brains for clue that Shika had infact told him about the sex she had given him for a place to stay. Naruto gave her a look of wonder, "Didnt you see him at all this morning?"

"No, I came about a hour after once he had left. I think he went to work, so I took a shower. I didn't think no one was home that explains the towel. I hope I put on a good show for you like you did last night for me" Naruto chuckled, seeing the red cross Ino's pale face.

"I need some rest" Ino smiled warmly over at him and layed back on the couch, relaxing her head on the soft plush. Naruto watched her and wondered how he could have so much care for a girl, stripper, he had saved the very first night they met. There was something he couldn't quite get the feeling of being at her side.

"Ino?" Naruto asked after five minutes of silence, he looked over at Ino's direction to find her fast asleep and snoring like a baby girl, "Ino?" Naruto asked again, trying to lift her feet but just didn't have the energy. _"What the hell, I didnt get any rest anyway" _Naruto thought as he whipped his neck back on the couch and closed his eye's, drifting off into a deep sleep.

Half the day had went by, night quickly falling again when Ino awoke to hard steps beginning to get louder as the person walked up the steps to her floor, "Sasuke-" Ino rubbed her eye's and jumped when she saw Naruto was still sitting there with her feet in his lap, "No-" Ino's eye's adjusted quickly when she heard the locks to her door being unlocked, "Naruto, wake up, please!" Ino whispered in a high tone, shaking the blond male and waking him up, "Naruto, hid in the bathroom please. Just go hide, don't come out" Ino jumped to her feet and tugged on his shirt to raise up.

"What? Whats going on?"

"Just go hide in the bathroom, its right there-" Ino pointed to the door that was cracked open, "Please don't make any sound, go!" Ino pushed him in the direction to the bathroom when he finally got to his feet, "I'll explain later, do not come out" Ino fixed her clothes a bit along with her hair when the front door bursted open, "Hey Daddy-" Ino smiled weakly at the Raven who had walked in with yet another glass bottle of liquor.

"Its you!" Sasuke yelled, slamming the door down and tripping on his way over to her direction, "Get off me!" Sasuke yelled when Ino tried to pick him up to his feet, "You dirty bitch-" Sasuke's words had hurt another weak spot in Ino's emotions, "Get off me I said!" Sasuke yelled when she tried to help him again, this time he pushed her to the ground and got to his feet with the liquor bottle in his grip.

"You-you have to-to listen to me when I tell you somethin' you hear Ino?" Sasuke was surely drunk when he creeped up closer to Ino and back hand slapped her, Ino's face turning in the bathrooms direction with the hard hit. She saw Naruto staring back at her with anger in his deep blue eye's, "Want some liquor? I bought some for you" Sasuke walked around Ino, blocking her view of Naruto.

"Here-" Naruto tilted the liquor bottle down at her as the golden drink spilled all over her body and face, "Like that?" Sasuke laughed hysterically at his actions before being turned around with force and was delivered a fist to his face, "What the-!" Sasuke fell on his back next to Ino, trying to look up at the blond standing over him, he just couldn't do to being intoxicated.

"This is your _roommate _Ino? This is a piece of shit" Naruto looked down at Sasuke with disgust and a pair of narrowed eye's, "Ino, I don't know much about you, but your better then this" Naruto hated seeing the blond female with liquor all over her face and clothes, "Lets go, your not staying here with this jerk" Naruto leaned down to pick Ino up but saw Sasuke jump at him, Naruto was quicker when he threw a foot at his chest and sending him back down to the floor, "Lets go Ino" Naruto picked Ino by her legs and back and carried her out towards the door.

Sasuke couldn't get the picture of who was the guy taking his so called _"bitch"_away from him, "Get back here! Once you leave with that bastard, your not allowed back in here! You fucking whore!" Ino managed to hear the words Sasuke was throwing back at her, it hurt dearly. "Do you hear me? Don't ever come back!" Sasuke fell to all fours and pounded on the floor, he wanted her to run back to him, to fuck him and suck him like the _whore _he thought she was. This was the start of a new beginning for Ino, she thought as she looked back at Sasuke for one more time, but it was just the beginning of all her problems to come her way. Ino knew she was lived a horrible life from the beginning she had came face to face with Sasuke, she chose to live the life she had with him, the life she was planing to start over. _The life of a True Vixen._

_

* * *

_

**That's all folks! Hope you like this crazy chapter. So now you know what happened with Ino's baby and now will she really start a new life? Will she go back to her ways as Sasuke's servant? Did Sasuke actually recognized who Ino's savior was? Only she knows what she will do to reach to the top where she had once started. Hope you liked the chapter, please review! =]**


	6. Death of My Baby Boy

**A/N:** **Thanks to everyone who's reading my story and continues to reviews, as for the last chapter, I hope you liked the twist I added and thanks to someones review, I have a HUGE idea later on in the story to come out but for now, enjoy this chapter =]**

_**

* * *

**_

**_Death of My Baby Boy_**

_Bitch_, was the last word Ino heard coming from Sasuke's mouth as Naruto carried her out the apartment. She had fallen asleep on her way to the third floor where Naruto rushed her quickly in hope of Sasuke following them and finding out they had been seconds away from his apartment. "Whe-where am I?" Ino awoke from a deep sleep, hearing rushing water nearby.

The blond rolled around on the soft area she was on, a bed. "What is this?" Ino's memory was slowly coming back to her from the events that happened half a hour ago, "Naruto?" Ino moaned out, rolling around on her side and looking up at the unfamiliar room but it all came back to her when she remembered that this was the place he was getting dressed.

Ino ran her fingers trough her messy hair, feeling the curly blond locks mixed with the smell of liquor Sasuke had spilled all over her earlier that night. "Naruto." Ino's head felt as if it were spinning out of control, seeing a pair of everything she was in front of her. The door cracked open a bit, Ino opened her eye's wide enough to see Naruto making his way over to her.

"Ino, your up." Naruto sat on the edge of the bed next to her, smiling down at her. "I ran a hot bath for you to relax. You need it anyway after all you been trough." Naruto lifted his finger and to the back of his head and scratched it, "This is my room by the way." Naruto chuckled, seeing the female blond close her eye's with a soft smile to her face.

"You wanna get in to the tub now?" Naruto blushed when he heard what had came out his mouth, "I mean do you want to get in the tub now?" Naruto chuckled a bit, not knowing that she actually wouldn't have mind if he did join her. It was true she had only known this man for a short period of time, but after all the men she's been trough sexually, she was used to developing a physical attraction.

"Yea, sure." Ino tried to crawl up but her body was weak and useless at the moment, "Hold on, I can do this." Ino gripped the bed tightly trying to get to her feet but fell onto her back, laughing along with Naruto who was now on his feet trying to pull her up.

"Let me help you." Naruto moved her arm around his neck and moved his arm around her waist, pulling her up and walking her over to the bathroom. "You like it?" Naruto smiled as Ino looked down at the bathtub full of water and large white bubbles, "Its a bubble bath specially for you." Naruto came out laughing but saw the serious look in Ino's eye's, "Whats wrong? You don't like it?" Naruto asked, stepping back to let her stand on her two feet but grabbed her when he saw she couldn't support herself.

"I can do this." Ino moved to her left, grabbing hold of the marbel sink, "Thank you Naruto, I'll take it from here." Ino smiled at him weakly as the blond looked at her with concern and gave her a smile as a aproval, "I'll yell if I drown." Ino chuckled soflty, thinking her words could be a possible outcome.

"I'll be in the room if you need me." Naruto put his right hand to the back of his head and walked out the bathroom and into the room, leaving the defenseless blond in the bathroom by herself. Ino stood on her feet with support of the sink and looked at herself in the reflection of the mirror above it, _hot mess_ was her first thought when she saw herself. The blond closed the bathroom door and left it unlock, she began to do what she was best at, _strip down to nothing._

_"Miss? Miss? Can you hear me? I'm Dr. Kinzu, can you hear me?" A man in a white coat yelled out as they rushed Ino into the emergency room, "I don't think she could hear us, nurse. We're loosing her!" The words echoed around Ino's head but she couldn't move or respond, all she could do was hear slowly the loud yells from all the doctors around her as they spreaded her legs out on a soft surface, for a second her eye's saw a white light at the end of a long dark hallway._

_"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" Ino asked, her voice echoing around in the darkness of her mind. The white light began to increase in her face as her body appeared out of the shadows, she heard a soft echo begin to get louder and closer, "Hello? Where am I?" Ino asked around, moving her hands around towards the white light, "Where am I?"_

_"Mommy." Ino heard a little boys voice, a gently soft voice that gave her a chill down her spine, "Mommy, Mommy." The little boys voice began to increase into cries, Ino shook at the baby's voice, "Mommy, back. Go back Mommy." The male child yelled out to her in cries, crying to his mother he was never going to get a chance to see again._

_"Who is that? Come here little boy? Wheres your mommy?" Ino asked taking steps closer to the white light that the voice was coming from, "Where is she? I can help you look for her little boy." Ino began to shut her eye's as the light beamed down at her with full energy, "Wheres your mommy?"_

_"You are my Mommy"_

Ino stepped into the hot water with her right foot in first, letting the large white foam wrap around her lower leg, "Ohh." Ino moaned as she raised the other foot above the tub and slipped it in the hot water, "Mmm." Ino whipped her neck back at the hot feeling as she lowered her body and layed on her back with the hot water and foam covering her entire naked body.

The blond layed on her back for a few minutes when she decided to take in under. In one quick move, Ino pressed her head underwater and shut her eye's closed. The water made a strange echo against her ear, more of a tickling feeling as she moved her head slowly from side to side, letting her blond locks loose against the water.

Seconds later Ino arose from under the steaming water and jumped when she saw the blond male on his knees next to the bathtub smiling down at her. She felt a slight blush approach her face, thanks to the large white foam most of her naked body was covered up, "You scared me."

"_You _scared me, I knocked on the door and got not answer so I came in. What are you doing?" Naruto asked, motioning the little scene she had just done in front of him. Ino looked up at him with a warm smile, knowing the water had straighten her hair out and her appearance for him was at least a bit better.

"I just wanted to feel fresh again." Ino closed her eye's slowly and saw her wet blond bangs droop over next to her eye's, as she was about to move it behind her ear, Naruto beat her to it. The blond male picked up his hand from the floor and moved his index finger towards her face.

"You look more attractive without your hair covering your eye's." Naruto moved his fingers along the loose blond hair and moved it behind her ear, his middle finger runing slowly up her face as he did it. "That's better." Naruto saw the blush on Ino's face begin to turn with a darker red, she liked the touch of his fingers on her face.

The awkward silence between them broke once again when a phone began to ring, "Hold on, that's the house phone." Naruto got to his feet and rushed over to Shikamaur's room where the ringing was coming from, "Hello?" Ino heard Naruto answer the phone, letting whoever was on the other phone talk while he listened, "Oh alright? Is it with that girl you-" Naruto was cut off when he heard the males voice giving him details of later that night.

"Alright, and I have company tonight. Do you mind if they use your bed? Its the girl from-" Naruto was about to reveal to him who hies guest was, the guest that had had sex with Shikamaru to have a roof to sleep under. "Alright Shika, bye." Naruto hung up the phone when he heard Shikamaru explain to him he wasn't going to be coming home tonight.

Naruto returned to see Ino already out the shower with a dark green towel wrapped around her breast down to her waist, "Whats wrong? Why didn't you stay in the thub?" Naruto asked, motioning for the water that was slowly going down the drain, "You alright?" Naruto saw the blond in front of him begin to shake.

"I'm...ccc-cold."

"Oh, yea duh." Naruto laughed at the obvious and moved out of her way, "Come into my room for a second, I'll give you something to put on." Naruto followed behind the blond that made a right at the door and entered looked back at him with a shiver, "Here, you can put this on." Naruto took out a large white t-shirt from one of the cabinets on his counter and handed it to her, "I have these you could wear." Naruto saw the slow smile Ino put to her face as she saw the blue boxers he was holding with the tip of his fingers.

"I haven't wore them because they don't fit me no more, you can wear them. Its better then wearing the same underwear in a row." Naruto let out a soft chuckle and saw Ino extend her hand to retrieve them, "You can sleep on Shikamaru's bed. That was him who called me, he's not coming home tonight." Naruto's words stopped her in her tracks as she was leaving the room and turned back around to face him, "He said he had a date or something, I don't know." Naruto saw the blond turn back around and nod her head slowly.

"Thank you Naruto, I'll be good here." Ino smiled at him who was standing next to the bathroom door, "Goodnight, thanks again." Ino's eye's lowered when she saw him nod his head with a gentle smile, he was the only one who was making her smile recently. Ino stepped into the room she had been fucked in not to long ago. That was all she was to herself, a simple_ fuck._

_"I cant be your mom little boy, I can be-" Ino began to recall the memories of what had happened months ago to her, the rape and abuse. "No little boy, I, I cant-" Ino tried to cover up her ears from the cries the baby boy was sobbing towards her, "I'm coming for you baby!" Ino began to cry out into the white light, she ran towards the cries but stopped when the baby boy told her what was the outcome of her actions._

_"You cant Mommy, you have to live Mommy. Go back, go back Mommy" The baby's voice cried out softly, so close that Ino could practically feel him in her arms, "I'll see you soon Mommy, I love you." The baby voice echoed around the white light as it began to close up, Ino cried and cried at the feeling of loosing her precious joy._

_"No.." Ino fell to her knees and watched as the white light closed up and that was the end of the chapter between her and her baby. The one reason she wanted to continue living was easily snatched from her hands without a simple touch, how she wished she would've gone to the same place her son was heading._

_"Nurse, nurse. I think she's back." Dr. Kinzu yelled out at the red headed nurse who was at his side, "Miss? Miss, can you hear me?" Dr. Kinzu saw the long teardrop heading down her cheek as she opened up her eye's slowly and cried out at what she had just witnessed, "She made it!" Dr. Kinzu shouted at the nurse with happiness when he saw her heartbeat begin to move on the monitor._

_"Where. Where am I?" Ino cried out soflty, looking at the IV she had in her wrists and the sad look on all the nurses around her, especially the red head that was next to the doctor, "What happened? Why am I here?" Ino contined to ask them but no one gave a answer, everything was coming back to her._

_"Is my baby alright? Am I OK?" Ino almost stood up from the long bed she was laying in trapped by long blue curtains, "Someone fucking answer me damn it!" Ino yelled, pulling at her IV but the nurses stopped her as Dr. Kinzu walked closer to her, taking off his glasses he had over his long nose._

_"Your boyfriend here bought you in." Dr. Kinzu moved out the way to reveal the raven who was standing there with bloodshed eye's, Ino quickly jumping at the fake scene he was putting up, "He said you had a accident on the balcony stairs so he called the emergency line. As for your baby.." Dr. Kinzu looked down with his palm at his forehead with sadness, "Your baby didn't make it."_

Ino tossed and turn in the darkness of Shikamaru's room, rolling around to her side she knew she couldn't sleep comfortably without having someone by her side. Growing up she was always with Sasuke, him being her crutch from falling on her own. She had fallen hard and couldn't get up anymore on her own.

_"I cant do this-"_Ino stood up and got off the bed,_"I need him, I'm sorry Sasuke."_ Ino put both her hands in her wet blond hair and ran them roughly around,_"I'm coming back to you Sasuke." _Ino thought as she unwrinkled the long white t-shirt and started making her way over to the rooms door but just then the door swung open and here was the guy she was going after, Sasuke had entered the room with rage and anger.

"So your here huh? Stupid bitch!" Sasuke yelled as he punched Ino in the face, kicking her sides and head with force and power, "Dirty slut!" Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs as he grabbed a chunk of her blond hair and ran her head against the wall, "You said your coming back to me? I don't want a dirty piece of trash like you." Sasuke's face began to disappear as Ino jumped from the nightmare she was trapped in.

"Sasuke?" Ino breathed hard, looking around in the dark and feeling around to see if he was really there, "Sasuke? I'm sorry, please leave." Ino cried out, putting her arms around her head for the next blow but she felt another strange presence at her side, "Sasuke?" Ino asked again, feeling the person get closer to her.

"Its Naruto, Ino. Are you alright? I heard screaming." Naruto got closer to her body in the darkness, she moved to her left on the bed, afraid of anyone's touch. "Its me Ino, you were just having a bad dream." Naruto sat on the edge of the bed, trying to calm down the crazed blond next to him.

"It felt so real-" Ino breathed out hard again, trying to relax her tensed body, "I should go, you don't know Sasuke like I do. Just being with you puts you in danger Naruto. I should go-" Ino was about to make her move and get up but stopped when she felt Naruto's arm wrap around her neck and pull her closely to him. She wanted to move but her body wouldn't let her, she liked the feeling of his arms around her.

"I promise you its fine. He cant get to you." Naruto put his other arm around Ino's waist and moved closer to her body, both blonds in a spooning position. Ino layed next to him with her back to his face, her needs of being with someone while sleeping were taking control, "He cant get you, relax." Naruto noticed her stiff body and massaged her shoulder for help, it was more then help. It was a turn on.

Minutes later, Ino reached around with her hand to scratch her back but got a different feeling when she realized Naruto had no shirt on, _"Hmm.." _Ino thought as she ran the tip of her fingers around his chest for a couple of seconds and returned her hand back to her chest when she felt him move, "Naruto?" Ino asked in a low tone, her sexual needs were coming back to her. Every night she was always satisfied, even by force, this night was going to be something different for her.

As much as Ino wanted to become closer to this stranger, she knew it was wrong to give yourself up to someone. Especially if she didn't get payed for it, "Naruto?" Ino asked again but this time her voice a bit louder, his arms still around her waist with his face behind her neck. Ino gave up on the attempt to make conversation this week and rested her body.

Ino was soon falling asleep in the arms of the man who had been saving her life since they first met. Ino knew this would be a life changing experience with him but would she be able to rid her old ways of being a Vixen? She thought and thought and came to a conclusion that she would never go back to the life she had. But promises were meant to be broken.

The Vixen's eye's were slowly closing when something made her jump out of her skin. "Naruto?" Ino asked as she moved away from his arms, "Naruto?" Ino asked again, shaking his chest gently as she heard the front door of the apartment begin to get pounded with hard fists, "Its Sasuke, I just know it is." Ino panicked and jumped off the bed, "Naruto, wake up!" Ino yelled in tears again at the thought of that door coming down releasing the beast.

"What happened?" Naruto jumped up to see Ino turning on the rooms light on, he covered his eye's at the annoying feeling, "What happen? Whats wrong Ino?" Naruto rubbed both of his eye's before jumping up to his feet and going over to the blond who was pacing around the room, "What the hell is going on?" Naruto finally heard the loud hits against the door.

"Its _him _Naruto. Sasuke is there. I know it." Ino tried to open the window to leave the apartment but it was budge, "I have to go one way or another Naruto, he's going to kill me." Ino cried into her palms, "Where are you going? Naruto no-" Ino ran behind the blond who rushed out the room with a wooden bat Shikamaru kept in his room, "Naruto don't open the door!" Ino yelled as they approached the door but it was to late, the doorknob began to shake and turn as the door swung open. Ino yelled at the top of her lungs at the bloody face she saw in front of them, _"No.."_

* * *

**That's that, now what just happened???? Ino's baby died =[ & Who is this person that has this bloody face??? Find out later on in the story, please review ! =]**


	7. Dirty Pink

**A/N:** **Thanks to everyone who's reading my story and continues to reviews, as for the last chapter, I hope you liked the twist I added and thanks to someones review, I have a HUGE idea later on in the story to come out but for now, enjoy this chapter =]**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Dirty Pink_**

_"No-" Ino's voice echoed around the hospitals room, followed by a loud scream piercing everyone's ears, "No! Doctor! Your wrong! My baby is alive, its inside me!" Ino yelled, rubbing her cold hands around her stomach, as if her baby was living inside. "Get me out of here!" Ino shouted, tugging at the IV's but stopping as the pain entered her veins._

_"Nurse, we need some help now!" Dr. Kinzu yelled at the nurse as she ran out to get help, "Miss, please. I'm sorry for your lost but your boyfriend here-" Dr. Kinzu motioned for Sasuke who was secretly smiling at the scene Ino was putting, "Your boyfriend said he'll-"_

_"He's not my fucking boyfriend!" Ino yelled at the top of her lungs, moving away from the raven that was now coming closer to her, "Get him away from me! He's a fucking rapi-" Ino was about to blow out Sasuke's cover when he covered her lips with his fingers, she immediately got silent at the fear of him._

_"Shh Ino, we'll make another baby alright? I'm sorry this happened. Next time you have to be more careful-" Sasuke leaned in and kissed Ino on her forehead and lowered his lips to her face, "And next time, choose your fucking words correctly bitch." Sasuke whispered into her ear, her eye's widening as she heard his words clearer._

_"Get away from me!" Ino yelled and shoved Sasuke with all her strenght and tried to climb out off the bed before two nurses held her down, Dr. Kinzu preparing a needle he had just been handed to him by the nurse that went for help, "No! No! Dont-!" Ino shouted and yelled, being held down as the doctor moved the needle closer to her arms flesh. He injected it into her, and that was it. Lights our again._

"No! What the fuck happened!" Naruto yelled seeing the person with the bloody face and clothes laying on their face, "Shikamaru?! Can you hear me? Ino, we have to take him to the hospital. Shikamaru, I thought you said you weren't coming home, what happened? Who did this?" Naruto questioned, getting on his knees in front of the male and feeling his neck for a pulse. He was living, but the heart beat was beginning to slow every second.

"Naruto, no. I cant." Ino was tired of always being around abuse or death, close to being dead more likely. "I cant go, I'm not going to be apart of this!" Ino yelled, click clacking her high heels over to Shikamaru and seeing his bloody mess, she stood there for a second and herd his voice.

"Some-" Shikamaru spat up blood, "Some guys attacked me-" Shikamaru coughed hard as Naruto ran over to call the emergency number and a wet paper towel for his wounds, "Its you-" Shikamaru managed to raise his shaking finger up at the blond he remember sleeping with the other night, "What are you do-"

"The ambulance is on their way Shika, hold on. You'll make it. Who did this?" Naruto asked with a demanding voice, a bit shaky. "Who?" Naruto watched as Shikamaru and Ino locked eye's with his finger still raised up at her, before Naruto could know the truth about her, Ino ran out the apartment. "Ino wait! Your not safe-!" Naruto tried to go after her but even in heels she was fast and ran down the stairs of the apartment, "I cant leave you here Shika." Naruto slammed his fist into the front of the door, knowing she was in more danger not being in his sight.

_"I cant do this anymore! I cant! Its enough." _Ino thought as she tried not to fall face first running down the steps, she knew that whatever happened to Shikamaru would come after her. Its always been that way, _"I need to get out of this!" _Ino cried down to the lobby where she ran out the building into the cold midnight air.

Ino continue to run down the sidewalk, paranoid that whoever or whatever attacked Shikamaru would come after her. "Someone help me, I'm tired of running." Ino cried, closing her eye's and running in the darkness she knew that was ahead, _"Sakura!" _Ino cried and cried and finally came up with the thought of her partner in crime, Sakura, "Where am I?" Ino stopped and looked around at the street that would lead her to Sakura's apartment, just then a loud thunder hit the dark sky as Ino looked over at the corner and saw a group of guys huddled together. Looking over at her.

The four big muscled guys looked over in her direction with hunger, smiling over at the vulnerable Ino. The blond began to step back slowly when she noticed that one of the four guys had a steel bat in his hands. _"Could they be the one-?" _Ino wondered if these guys were the same group of muggers that had attacked Shikamaru, the thought of how they must've left Shikamaru came to her head, and with that Ino turned around and began to run with the gangs footsteps behind her.

Ino did not notice what she was running into but saw that she had ran into a dark alley, a dead end. She looked up at the high steel fence in front of her, she shook the fence roughly with her fingers trough the wide holes, "Naruto!!" Ino yelled at the top of her lungs, regretting ever leaving his side. As if things couldn't get any worse, the thunder continued as heavy rain began to fall on her.

_"No-" _Ino looked back to see the guys making their way down the dark alley, _"Not again." _Ino thought back to the night she had been raped, she wasn't going to let that happen again, "No!" Ino yelled at them and stepped the toe of her high heels into the hole while grasping on for mercy with her fingers as she climbed. The water made it almost impossible for Ino to climb, she felt the guys getting closer to her. That made her more aggressive towards the cage, climbing and climbing until she felt the top of it, she moved a leg over the fence.

Just as Ino was about to make a jump, one of the guys grabbed hold of her ankle still on the side they were on. Ino's legs were dived by the cage underneath her, "No!" Ino yelled and helled on to the cage while tugging at her leg, she pushed it down at the guys face and forced the heel of her shoe in his face, "Get off!" Ino felt the mans grip loosen, she jumped and landed on her side.

_"Free-" _Ino took control of her body and stood up to her feet, trying to keep her balance from the hard fall she had taken, "Ah!" Ino yelled in pain as her blond locks were pulled back by one of the guys grip, "Get-" Ino yelled and punched the air, but nothing. The rain continued down on her as she tried to free herself from the grip he had on her tightly, "FUCK!" Ino yelled, forcing her head forward and feeling the blond hair being pulled off her head.

"NOO!!" Ino cried out loud, continuing running down the alley until she made it to the sidewalks, "No." Ino sobbed into the stormy night, feeling the back of her head for damage and seeing the blood on her palms as she stared down at it, "Naruto, I need you." Ino fell to her knees and cried her emotions out, was this really the end for her? This was how her life was going to end? No, she wouldn't let it. She'll die trying before continuing the life style she had.

_Months later after finding out her baby had died in the fall, Sasuke convinced Dr. Kinzu to release Ino from her hospital bed. He had told him he would take good care of her and that her parents had left her in his care for the time being they were gone on a "trip." Dr. Kinzu took tests on the blond to see if she was doing alright, once everything was checked, Ino walked out the hospital with Sasuke at her side._

_"Listen Ino, were going to move away from this place alright? We cant live in my parents house. Its time I moved out anyway." Sasuke's words hit Ino hard as he was driving down the road with his eye's attached in front of him, "My parents already agreed and as for your parents, well their already taken care of." Sasuke telling her that her parents had been "taken care of" made a chill go down her spine._

_"But Sasuke, I dont want-"_

_"You'll call me daddy from now on alright!" Sasuke yelled at her, whipping his neck over at her and grabbing her by the hair, "Do you want me to kill us both Ino? Do you?!" Sasuke asked while letting go of the wheel slowly, the car slowly making its way over to the opposite lane. He played these suicide games with her every time._

_"No, no! I'm sorry Daddy! I'll stay with you!" Ino could not believe she had let him take control of her, and from this point on, Ino lived under the same roof with Sasuke. Living in hell was more on point. Nights Ino wondered when she would leave her lifestyle, that changed when she was hired at her first job at a place called Vixens._

_"Sakura.." _Ino sobbed with her head down at the ground in front of her, she was standing in front of Sakura's apartment building. She dont know how or when she managed to find her way here, the point was she was and needed help, "Sakura." Ino pressed the number to her apartment on the voice box of the building, "Sakura, I need your help. I need your help Sakura, answer me." Ino pleaded, pressing the button down for about a minute until she got a answer.

The door buzzed, letting Ino in. Ino made her way to the second floor of the building where Sakura's apartment was located. It took the blond a while to get up there do to the limping she had to do thanks to the fall she had taken, "Sakura." Ino remained with her eye's down at the dirty floor while giving the door a knock, "I need your help Sakura."

"What Ino-?" Sakura opened up the door with annoyance but things got quite when she got a good look at Ino, "Ino, what happened to you?" Sakura asked, seeing her friend cry broke Sakura to pieces, "Come in." Sakura looked back at her apartment quickly and back at Ino, wrapping a arm around her neck and gently moving her in. Ino fell to her knees as soon as she saw Sakura close the door behind her. Sakura rushed over to the blond and got on her knees, wrapping her arms around Ino's body. Hoping she wouldn't see who was in her closet.

"Shikamaru? Are you there?" Naruto asked, hearing Shika moan quickly got him to his feet, "Shika?" Naruto asked, getting closer to the hospital bed Shika was layed on after the ambulance had picked him up and rushed him over to the hospital, "Wake up." Naruto shook his head at the thought of Shikamaru never waking up, he was his friend after all, "Shikamaru, wake up." Naruto spoke again and saw Shikamaru open his eye's with the gas mask over his nose and mouth.

"Mmm."

Naruto smiled down at Shikamaru and frowned at the thought of Ino being alone on the streets with no one to care for, "Ino." Naruto shook his head slowly and looked back down at Shikamaru, "Shika, who did this to you?" Naruto asked, trying to get the answer as quick as he could before he lost Shika again.

"Mmm."

The blond couldn't get the answer from his recuperating friend, his face had needed stitches around his eye's and lips, "Fuck." Naruto saw Shikamaru close his eye's weakly, the hear rate monitor was still alive thought, "Ino." Naruto thought about leaving Shikamaru under the hands of the hospitals as a phone call surprisingly appeared in his cell phone.

"Hello?" Naruto answered his phone, hearing the familiar voice on the other end of the line, "Yea?" Naruto's body began to get tensed up, hearing the news that was being broken down to him, "Really? When?" Naruto began to gain hope from what he was told as he hung up the phone. After finding out about the news this person had gave him, Naruto knew what he had to do next. He was on his way to the place where he had met Ino, _Vixens_.

"Wow Ino, none of the guys did anything to you right?" Sakura had just been told about Ino's night, including Naruto and the problem with Shikamaru. The only thing she kept from Sakura was Shikamaru. "I mean, like is everything alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine Sakura. My head hurts." Ino rubbed the back of her head with the wash cloth Sakura had given her. She was definitely going to need a different hair style after this. "Whats that noise?" Ino asked, getting silent and hearing the noise coming from the closet near the apartments door. Ino looked back over at Sakura who was biting her nails.

"That's just the closets door, I need to get that fixed soon." Sakura tried to smile over at Ino but it was making her uncomfortable the more she stared over at the blond. "Are you tired?" Sakura asked, breaking the ice and looking over back over at the closet. "I'm tired, I was sleeping before you buzzed down stairs." Sakura yawned, Ino found her actions to be _fake_.

"You can sleep on that couch if you want Ino." Sakura shifted the conversation again from the awkward moment, motioning for the old couch Ino was laying on. "I'll get you a pillow." Sakura got to her feet and walked over to her bedroom, Ino followed behind.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Ino leaned on the closets door, closing it and hearing a strange noise, "What the-" Ino grabbed the doorknob and tried to open it but Sakura threw the pillow at Ino's face, "What the hell Sakura?" Ino looked back at Sakura on her knees.

"Fuck, I just tripped. I'm sorry Ino, I didnt mean to throw that pillow at you." Sakura apologized and rushed to her feet and moved Ino away from the closet, "Let me hold you, you might fall or something." Sakura guided Ino over to the bathroom. Minutes later, Ino came out to find Sakura laying on the couch she was going to sleep on, "Whats up?"

"Nothing, I'm going back to sleep." Sakura tied her bathrobe around her body again and noticed the look on Ino's face. Somehow, Ino was sniffing around the air around Sakura's room and smelled something that caught her attention. A nasty odor. Familiar odor. The smell of sex.

"Goodnight Sakura, thank you for letting me stay here." Ino hugged the pink haired female that walked into her room and closed the door behind her. Ino turned the lights to the small living room off and layed on the couch with her face on the pillow. For the first ten minutes, Ino tossed and turns on her thoughts and came to a conclusion that she was going to find Naruto again and hopefully make her future out of his help.

The next day she would look for Shikamaru at the hospital and get some answers on who attacked her. A hour later, Ino was fast asleep with psychical and emotional pain in her but still she managed to drift into a sleep. Sakura on the other hand, she was cracking her door open and tiptoed over to see if Ino was asleep. Sakura saw Ino sleeping on the couch and got a smile attached to her face, "Get out." Sakura whispered as soon as she opened the closets door, "I'll see you soon." Sakura opened the front door and saw that the person looked down at Ino with anger and hate, "Nooo, please. Get out." Sakura grabbed them by the hand and tried to force them out. The person gave up and walked out the front door, "I'll see you soon." Sakura kissed them on the lips and closed the door.

Sakura layed her back against the front door with a scandalous smile attached to her face, "Thanks a lot." Sakura rolled her eye's at Ino for ruining her moment with the person that she had been hiding from her, it was best she did or else things would've became deadly. Sakura grabbed one of the pillows she had gave to Ino and held it above Ino's face, she truly had bad intentions for her blond friend for more then ruining good sex. This was more then that, this was _revenge_.

* * *

**What just happened????? Sakura going against Ino and hiding people in her closet?? Shikamaru getting attacked?? Who attacked me and why dose Sakura want revenge???? Find out later on in the chapter, please review =]**

**Q & A**

**1. Who was the person Sakura was hiding in her closet?**

**2. Who do you think Shikamaru got jumped by?**

**3. What is Naruto going to Vixens for?**

**4. What are the news the person on the phone gave Naruto??**

**5. Do you REALLY think Sakura is up to no good?**

**Please answer =]**


	8. Luxery Life

****

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I'm sorry i havnt updated in a long time, but hopefully all my loyal fans are still suporting me. As promised, I will finish this story till the bitter end. Now let me flashback a bit to where we left off. Shikamaru had came home beaten with a bloody face, Ino ran to Sakura's house and didnt notice Sakura had it in for her. Naruto got a suspicious phone call and was on his way to Vixens. Now with that, enjoy =]

* * *

_**Luxery Life**_

As the blond stepped out his car into the parking lot of the local strip club, "Damn, hope this is some good news" Naruto walked to the front of the trashy building, seeing all the crack fiends and drug dealers eye him down like a piece of meat. The blond made his way inside where he was greeted by two half naked females, he was in no mood to play games and told them he was meeting someone here. And that someone was sitting at the corner of the club.

"Ah, you made it Naruto."

"Yes, hello Jiraiya. You called me to talk about the renovations at my condo right?" Naruto got straight to the point. The entire reason why he was living with Shikamaru in the first place was because his condo at the center of Konoha had been renovated to his liking. These news were music to his ears.

The old man stood there looking at the stage performance as two strippers were putting up a show for the night. "Yes Naruto-" He directed his attention back on Naruto. "You told me to take care of all of the renovations to your condo. But to be honest with you-" Jiraiya looked down with his eye's closed, Naruto knew something bad had gone wrong. "Your condo is finished!" Jiraiya suprised Naruto with a large grin, the blond easily falling for his prank.

"Damn Jiraiya, I was nervous for a minute." Naruto chuckled, "So when can I move back in?" Naruto asked as the old man moved his arms under the table and set a key onto the table, "Your kidding-" Naruto was stunned, trough everything he's been trough tonight, this made his hell a bit easier to carry on his shoulders.

"I'm not. You can move in tonight if you want to. Thats if your ready, if not, move in tomorow. Its up to you." Jiraiya smiled at Naruto who was in deep thought on what to do, not only that but he was watching a specific stripper he had never seen up on stage before with light brown hair, both their eye's locked with mystery. He looked up at the clock near the stage, _2:30 a.m._"Naruto?" He asked, waving his hand in Naruto's face. That snapped him out of his thought and look from the stripper getting his entire attention.

"I'll take the key, I'll think about what I'ma do tonight. Or should I say morning. I have to go Jiraiya. Thank you for everything, I'll call you and let you know what I think of the place." Naruto flashed a warm smile to his old friend and stood up, "Thanks again." Naruto saw him nod his head, and with that, he headed out the stripl club and back on his look for Ino.

_"Where am I?"_The blond asked herself, waking up with the sun rise shining down on her face from the window infront of where she was sleeping on the sofa. _"Oh-"_Ino shook her head as she remembered the night before, she had been runing away from the thugs she saw and came to Sakura's house for shelter. All due to the beating Shikamaru had erlier that night.

_"Whats that smell?"_Ino smelled a awful smell coming from the kitchen near the living room she was in, she looked in that direction to see the clock read _7:42a.m. "What the-?" _Ino saw a note on the coffee table in the center and crawled over to it and took it in her hand. The odor of the smell swalled the entire apartment.

_Morning Ino, I went out for my morning walk. Make yourself at home, made some breakfast for you on the stove._  
_xoxo, Sakura_

Ino quickly whipped her head up at the black smoke coming out of the kitchen, she rushed to her feet and ran up to the entrence of the kitchen, covering half her face with her palm. The blond's eyes almost popped out her eyes when she looked up at the stove to see orange sparks flying up in the air. Half the wall was on fire,orange blazes all around. _"No.." _Ino walked back and began to cough as the black smoke swallowed her lungs.

"Help!" Ino's hands wondered around the wall until she felt the locks of the apartments door. She quickly fell to her knees as she took breaths of the fresh air. People were rushing out the building quickly, she was runing down the hallway with bare feet and her outfit from the night before ripped up and hair sloppy on her head. People were rushing down the the stairs of the building, but that wasnt fast enough.

Ino felt as if her life was being sucked out with so many people in one place at a time. She looked to her right and saw a open apartment, she was already on the second floor so she knew what she would do. Ino ran trough the messy apartment and made it to the living rooms window, "How the fuck-" Ino looked around in panic, she knew she had only seconds before the building blazed into a larger fire.

"Hmm" Ino grabbed a large lamp around the living room table, she gripped the large heavy lamp in both her hands and turned her head before smashing the lamp trough the glass window. Smashing all the corners of the broken glass, Ino threw the lamp down and moved one leg trough the square shape, she had half her body trough the window before she looked down and saw the small fall she had to take into the large dumpster full of, hopefully, soft garbedge.

"Ah!" Ino yelled before jumping and in one quick second, her body had landed on soft garbedge bags full of harmless trash. "Help-" Ino crawled out the large dumpster and onto the alley where she began to run. Ino continued to run away from the burning building, seeing all the cops and firetrucks out, Ino ran the opposite direction and didnt notice she was standing in the middle of the street with tears coming down her face.

"No!" Ino yelled as her life flashed before her eye's as a expensive car began to press the breaks on their car, her life was over, there was no time to stop the car from hitting her. _"This is what I get for my sins."_Ino prayed as she closed her eyes and waited for the huge blow. She heard the tires scrach hard on the concrete road, her hands felt her body, her eye's opened up, she was still alive.

"Ino!" The blond heard a males voice call out, it wasnt just any voice, it was _his _voice. "Ino, where have you been? I was looking for you nonestop, I havnt slept." Naruto, her savior from day one, had his arms around the poor messy blond, "Get in the car, I'll take you home." Naruto rushed Ino over to the car, opened up the passenger door and slid her in it and ran over to the drivers side. With that taken care of, Naruto sped on home to his brand new condo.

Ten minutes had passed since Ino had been rescued from the streets, she looked out the window and noticed where they were heading. The apartment she had escaped from last night had just been passed as Naruto continued to drive. "Where are we going?" Ino asked in a low weak voice, she noticed Naruto's concern look on his face.

"Were going to my new condo, I just had it renovated. Your not going back to that dump." Naruto assured her in a gentle voice, "What happened back there? I saw fire and smoke. Were you involved with that?" Naruto asked, glancing over at Ino who was twirling her thums around eachother.

"My friend had left some food on the stove, it got on fire I guess. She wasnt home thought-" Ino looked out the window, wondering how Sakura was going to take the news of her now crispy aparment. "She went for a morning jog." Ino shut her mouth after that, silence filled the room for ten more minutes and next thing she knew, she was standing infront of a large building the size of a skyscrapper.

"This, this is where you live now?" Ino asked as Naruto gave his car to a man at the entrence of the parking lot, he drove the car to its righful spot Naruto had gave him. Naruto walked by her side and admired what he had been missing for a while. Ino was very impressed.

"Yes, and your gona share it with me until you become better." Naruto gave her a soft hug, his words bought hope to Ino. But deep inside, Ino didnt deserve anything she was about to enjoy. "Lets go look at the new condo." Naruto held her hand while they walked into the large waiting room of the building. He pressed the elevator up button and waited as the steel doors opened up. Ino noticed they were heading to the very last floor, floor thirteith. The doors slid open and there was only one door down the fancy hallway.

"Here it is." Both blonds walked over to the door, Naruto unlocked the door with the key he had recieved not to long ago and opened up the door, Ino's jaw almost fell back to the first floor when she saw the inside of it. The large condo, more like penthouse, was carpeted with rich white carpet, a large glass chandaleer hanging from the center of the living room with fancy furnitures around. Famous portraites decorated the warm colored walls, the kitchen sink and refrigarator were made of bright new steel.

As both blonds continued to walk around the penthouse, Ino spotted a large fish tank inside the wall. Fishes swam in the cleanest wated she had ever seen. Her fingers pressed against the hard glass, cold, just like her emotions were feeling. Ino walked over to where Naruto was standing in awe, she looked inside the large bedroom and her face turned the same way. The bed was double the bed she usually slept on, times two. The black and blood red sheets were romantic to the scenery. Ino saw the large curtains opened up to show a full view of Konoha.

"Wow." Ino couldnt belive it, she looked down the thirty floors in fear and joy, she never expected to see the town from this high. And to think, she was going to live the luxery life even for just a small period of time. "This is beutiful Naruto, I cant stay here-" Ino looked back at Naruto who was holding her firmly, "Naruto, no-"

"Open up the closet doors, I had something special delivered here for you." Naruto smiled, Ino's curioisity made her walk slowly to the large closed closet, her hands grabbed the golden handles and pulled, revieling a walk in closet of outfits. Female outifts. "Suprise."

"Naruto, you didnt have to-" Ino walked in the closet, touching the different fabrics of clothing she never seen before with matching footwear. She had never been treated so perfectly, and everything in the room fitted her, he knew her well by her body frame. "I cant belive this. I dont deserve all this." Ino began to cry her eye's out in Naruto's shoulders as he held her. "Thank you so much Naruto."

Naruto held her in his arms slowly rocking her back and forth. "Its fine Ino, my job pays me well. I'll help you out so you can stand on your two feet." Naruto moved back and kissed her forehead. Ino didnt know this man at all, but she knew he had a big heart for all he had done. "Ino, I was wondering-"

_"Here it comes, he's about to ask me to fuck him in return"_

"If you could be my date to this dance one of my friends is having. He throws a large party every year, everyone whos anyone is going. I was wondering if you would like to acompany me to the dance." Naruto's face turned red, her face blushed aswell in exictement and joy.

"Of course Naruto, I'll be your date." Ino wipped the tears from her glassy eye's and looked down, "Would you mind if I straighted out my look first and get some rest?" Ino asked ashamed it was his penthouse and she was asking questions.

"My house is your house now Ino, you dont have to ask, just do. Also, on Shikamaru's condition, he's fine. We'll check on him tomorow" Naruto began to take his shoes off, "I'm going to sleep, I didnt get any sleep all day." Naruto layed on the bed, Ino watched him close his eye's and walked out the room to find the bathroom neer the living room. Just like the entire penthouse, the bathroom was amazing. Everything was sparkly clean and there was even a blue and pink tooth brush located on its proper Mr. & Mrs sink. She walked over to her side, as she thought, and grabbed the pink toothbrush. Ten minutes later Ino was fresh and clean from her face and hair, she still had to take a shower but she could wait until Naruto woke up.

Getting out the bathroom, Ino let her toes walk freely around the soft rich carpet and back into the only bedroom. Ino's legs almost colapsed as she walked in on Naruto sleeping in nothing but his blue boxers on. His chest was exposed with a chissled stomache to show his abs, his nippls were a bit hard due to the cold temperature in the penthouse. His legs were parted a bit, and Ino could see the cute baby face Naruto had on while sleeping. She wanted to thank him for everything he had done for her by riding him right there and then, but she had to leave her fantasies alone.

Ino walked over to the opposite side of the bed and layed next to him, under the large black blanket. The warmth the blanket gave out was exotic. Never once did she feel so warm. Ino's eye's opened up again when she noticed that it wasnt the blanket giving out the heat on her body, it was Naruto's arm wrapped around her waist that was making her feel like a Luxerious Queen.

"Hello?" The person watching the blonds go inside the large building spoke into the phone, "I guess your little plan didnt work because here she is alive with some guy all hugged up on eachother." The person spoke in a devious voice, angerered the plan erlier that morning hadnt gone as planned.

"Its fine, just keep track on them. When its time, get here and get ready for the next move I'm going to explain to you." The person on the other line reponded with anger in their voice, "I already planned on what to do if things didnt go as plan" The person on the phone let their words sink in on the driver of the vehicle sitting at the corner of the street, "Keep on the low, do whatever you can to stay safe-" They added before hanging up, "Ino will _never_ get the chance to see another day in her life."

* * *

**Thats the end of the chapter! =D How was it? Good? Bad? Okay? Let me know. Now here are some questions you could answer to let me know what you think will happen later on in the story. Please answer and review =]**

**Was Sakura really taking a jog? **

**What will Ino do with her new found life?**

**What will happen at the party Naruto invited Ino too?**

**Are Ino's intentions good with the life Naruto lives? **

**And finally, who were the two conversing at the end of the chapter? Please review ! =D**


End file.
